Gohan goes to School
by Sweeney1999
Summary: Basically one of those Gohan goes to high school stories. I'm gonna add some very cliche ideas, as well as some of my own. There will be occasional swearing and later on there might be some GohanXVidel stuff, but nothing too serious. Read please, constructive critism accepted. NO BUU. NO GREAT SAIYAMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan Goes to School

**A/N: Yes I know that this type of story is extremely cliché but I've always wanted to write one. I'll try to delay the entrance of Great Saiyaman for as long as possible, I've never really liked him that much, but then again who does (no offense to anybody who does like him.) Constructive critism accepted. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Gohan POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Gohan heard as he woke up on a Wednesday morning. He hit his alarm clock to turn it off, but with a little too much force, as he heard a crunching noise. He looked over at his clock to see an imprint of his fist on the top.

That's the third one this week Gohan thought to himself. He rose from his bed and began to get dressed for the day. Instead of his normal fighting gi, Gohan put on a pair of reddish orange colored pants, a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over that. Normally Gohan would never think of putting something on that wasn't a gi, but today was a special occasion: his first day of public high school.

Once Gohan finished dressing himself, he brushed his teeth and then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, where he greeted his mother, Chi Chi, and his little brother, Goten.

"Good morning Gohan, are ready for your first day of school?" Chi Chi asked him as he sat down to the table and began to scarf down him enormous breakfast, alongside Goten. He just nodded in response seeing as his mouth was currently filled to the brim with food.

About five minutes later when Gohan was finished with his breakfast, he got his bag from his room and said goodbye to both his mother and Goten. He then proceeded to walk out the door and fly off to the _marvelous_ Satan City.

About half an hour later, Gohan found himself in the middle of Satan City, scoffing at a giant billboard of Mr. Satan himself.

Look at what he gets for stealing my credit. He gets a city named after himself, billions of dollars, you name it. Anything he wants, he gets. Gohan thought angrily to himself. Gohan was broken out of his angry thoughts by the sounds of gunshots. He looked over to his left to see a squad of police cars in front of a bank, with the cops hiding behind them as protection, while being shot at by about three guys with guns.

Gohan was about to race into action when he decided to change into a Super Saiyan, just in case anybody that went to his school was watching. Once he became the blonde haired, blue eyed superhero that he was, he raced into action. He welcomed the first robber with a swift kick to the face, a kick that sent him flying.

He then moved over to the second robber, and punched him in the gut. The robber fell to his knees-unconscious. Gohan looked over to where to the last robber was standing, only to see him climbing into a little grey pickup truck. Gohan raced to the front of the truck, which was now in motion, and began to push the car back towards the police. Only a moment later was the truck in front of the astounded police officers, with the last robber knocked out from the crash into Gohan's palm.

Faster than the speed of light, Gohan ran into the same alleyway he was previously standing in and returned to his base form. He once again walked out of the alleyway to admire his handy work. He only had a moment to look though before his thoughts were interrupted by a girl standing next to him.

"Darn, I got here too late. But this doesn't look like something the police could have done. Did you see who did this?" the girl asked him. The girl was a head shorter than Gohan and had her black hair done up in low pigtails.

"No I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't see who did this, I've only just arrived here." Gohan lied to the girl but still managed to be polite, just like his mother had taught him to be.

The girl, who looked slightly shocked at Gohan's response, said "Well okay sorry to bother you." She then walked off towards an elderly man, most likely to ask him the same question Gohan thought.

Gohan looked down at his watch to see that it was 7:45, fifteen minutes before school started. Gohan raced off in the other direction.

After about ten minutes of senseless wandering, Gohan finally found what he was looking for: Orange Star High School. He walked through the front doors and began to look for the main office. He eventually found it and walked in towards the receptionist.

"Hello. My name is Gohan, and I'm new here. I was told that I needed to get my schedule here soo" Gohan trailed off. The receptionist looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Yes sweetie of course. Here you go." The receptionist handed Gohan his schedule and a map of the school. "Your first class is at the very end of the hall of your left."

"Thank you." Gohan replied. He then walked out of the office and proceeded to the end of the hall. Sure enough that was his first class just like the lady had said. He knocked and then walked in.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: Just to let you know I'll try to update as often as possible, and may even update again today. Tips for how I should continue the story will be considered, but that's not a guarantee that I will use them. For those of you who want to know this is Gohan's class schedule.**

** 1****st**** Per. History- Mr. Bird**

** 2****nd**** Per. English-Miss Beakman**

** 3****rd**** Per. Math-Mr. Simmons**

** 4****th**** Per. Science-Mr. Oldsman**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th**** Per. P.E. - Coach Brunner**

**Okay that's all bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here it is Chapter 2**

**Gohan POV**

As Gohan walked into the class room he was astounded at what he saw. It's quite bigger on the inside Gohan thought to himself. He looked to his right and saw a set of double chalk boards. He looked straight ahead and saw a huge window that covered the entire wall, out looking Satan City. To his left he saw about 8 rows of desks that went up vertically like stairs. Gohan was so awestruck he didn't even hear the teacher talking to him. The class' laughter, however, shook him out of his daze.

"What?" Gohan asked the teacher. The class laughed even harder.

"I said what are you doing here?" the teacher asked him

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, I'm just so awestruck by the size of this classroom. Anyways my name is Gohan and I'm new here." Gohan replied while apologizing to the teacher.

"Oh that's right, the principal told me that you were going to be coming today. You're the boy that got perfect scores on your entry exams correct?" the teacher asked. Gohan nodded. "Okay well Gohan, you may sit anywhere you want to. Oh and my name is Mr. Bird"

"Okay thank you sir." Gohan thanked the teacher as he began to look around the classroom for an available seat. There didn't appear to be any, but then a girl with short blonde hair stood up and spoke.

"Hey new boy. Over here." The girl said while pointing to an available seat. Gohan walked up the stairs and into the row and seat that the girl pointed out.

"Hi. My name's Erasa Rubber and that guy over there is Sharpener Pencil." Erasa introduced herself and the boy.

"Hi my name is Son Gohan, but you can just call me Gohan." Gohan replied to Erasa. They both began to do the warm up that was written on the board, just a few questions about the Spanish explorers. Wow that was easy, I mean come on I learned that stuff at least 10 years ago Gohan thought to himself. Gohan then looked over and noticed that there was a girl in between Erasa and Sharpener. Wow she looks familiar Gohan thought. Gohan poked Erasa on the shoulder and she looked at him.

"Hey who's that?" Gohan asked pointing to the girl on her right.

"What?!" Erasa shrieked. "You don't know who this is?" Erasa asked pointing to the girl. Gohan only shook his head. "Why this is only Videl Satan, the daughter of Mr. Satan himself!" Erasa practically yelled.

Oh so she's the phony's daughter Gohan thought to himself. He was just looking at her when he suddenly remembered where he had seen her before- this morning, she was the girl that he had talked to outside of the bank. He decided he might as well introduce himself to her.

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan, but you can call me Gohan if you'd like." Gohan said while extending his hand. She looked up, shook his hand while quickly saying Videl Satan, and then looked back down at her work again.

"Is there something I did wrong?" Gohan whispered to Erasa as he withdrew his hand.

"No she's just having a bad day." Erasa replied in a hushed tone. For the rest of the class period, Mr. Bird droned on about the Spanish explorers and how Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492. Gohan wasn't really paying much attention though. Instead he began to doodle on the pages of his notebook. He drew one of the Four Star Dragon Ball, a couple of him beating up Vegeta, and on the last page of his notebook he drew a picture of his dad. Tomorrow's 7 years Gohan thought to himself miserably. Once he was finished of the one of his dad, Erasa happened to look over.

"Wow Gohan that's a really good drawing. Who is it?" she whispered to him.

"It's my dad." He replied. Gohan didn't speak for the rest of the class, until Mr. Bird dismissed them, where Erasa asked him another question.

"Hey Gohan, can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah here." Gohan replied while handing it to her.

"Oh goody! You, me, Sharpener and Videl have all of the same classes!" Erasa shrieked.

"Great. Now I can't get lost." Gohan said while exiting the room with Erasa, Sharpener and the oh so quiet Videl. Once they arrived at Miss Beakman's, Gohan once again had to introduce himself. He then zoned out as he quickly discovered that he already knew what the teachers were teaching. That's pretty much how Math with Mr. Simmons and Science with Mr. Oldsman went as well. Luckily enough he happened to find a seat next to either Sharpener, Erasa or Videl in each class. Finally it was time for everybody's favorite time of day: lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is anyone alive out there? Yes? No? Oh well, just in case, here's chapter 3. Just for future reference, Gohan's lunch won't be very colossal but about two dinner's worth.**

**Gohan POV:**

As Gohan, Erasa, Sharpener and Videl entered the cafeteria, they quickly found a vacant table and began to take out their lunches. Gohan wasn't all that surprised, what with his Saiyan nose he smelt the repulsive food that the school served from the other end of the school. Gohan reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a Capsule, made specifically by Bulma just for him. He then proceeded to hit the button on the top of the Capsule and drop it on the table. Once the smoke had cleared, Gohan began to dig in. Of course this wasn't nearly the amount of food that Gohan normally ate, not even what Gohan would consider a snack, but that morning he had an extra-large breakfast and his mother promised him he could have more when he came home.

A mere minute later, Gohan was finished with his exceedingly small lunch, and looked up at his friends, only to see that their mouths agape, shock clearly written on their faces. Another minute later and his friend's faces were still the same.

"What?" Gohan asked them, beginning to get worried. He speaking shocked them out of their trance.

"It's just that… well… so much food…so little time…" Erasa trailed off.

"What Erasa means to say Gohan is that… well… you practically ate two dinners, and in less than a minute." Videl told Gohan.

"Oh… well I was really hungry…" Gohan trailed off trying to think of a lie. "You see, I skipped dinner last night because I wasn't feeling good and I had to skip breakfast this morning because I was late for school." Gohan finally said.

"Right… anyway where did you get that Capsule, Gohan? I've never seen one like it before." Sharpener asked Gohan, trying to relive some of the awkwardness. That one Gohan had to think about. He couldn't just tell them that he personally knew the richest woman in the world- that would be insane (and they probably wouldn't believe him anyways.)

"Umm I kind of made it." Gohan finally answered. The group looked disbelievingly at Gohan, so he continued. "I read how Capsule Corps. makes their Capsules at the library one day, and I decided to try it out… and it worked. So I decided to use it to carry my lunch, so it wouldn't get smashed or anything." Gohan concluded. Luckily for Gohan they seemed to believe him.

Gohan and his friends continued to talk, while Gohan watched his friends eat. About half an hour later, or what Gohan guessed was a half of an hour, a bell rang through the school signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of their last class- which for Gohan just happened to P.E.

When Gohan and his friends entered the gym, Gohan internally sighed. The gym was set up to look like a miniature martial arts tournament. There were about fourteen mini mats all around the gym floor, and in the center was a raised up stage, where Gohan presumed the final 'fights' would take place. Once Gohan was done observing the gym the teacher began to speak.

"Hello. My name is Coach Brunner and for the next month or two we will be doing a martial arts segment. Now will those of you who have ever done any sort of martial arts please move to the front of the class?" the Coach. Only Videl, Gohan and Sharpener moved up to the front of the class. There was a round of gasps when Gohan moved up and that was when Coach Brunner noticed Gohan.

"And just who might you be?" Coach Brunner asked Gohan.

"My name is Gohan and today was my first day." Gohan replied to the teacher.

"Okay then Gohan. So only three in a class of 29 have ever done any martial arts? Hmm, well would you three like to give a demonstration?" Videl, Sharpener and Gohan all nodded. "Okay well since there are three of you, who would be willing to sit out?" the Coach then asked them. But Gohan came up with a better idea. After all he might as well have a little fun with this.

"Umm sir, I was just going to suggest that maybe we could a two against one type of thing. I could be by myself and Sharpener and Videl could try and get me out." The class and Sharpener and Videl looked at Gohan like he was crazy, but the teacher was all for it.

"Sure Gohan we could do that. But I will remind you that Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan. But if you want to go on ahead." With that, Gohan, Sharpener and Videl all stepped into the makeshift ring in the middle of the classroom.

Gohan was on one side and Sharpener and Videl were on the other. Sharpener and Videl got into stances, while Gohan just stood there smirking to himself. The Coach blew the whistle and Sharpener ran towards Gohan. Gohan easily side stepped his pitiful attack began to laugh.

"Is that all you got, Sharpie?" Gohan laughed at him. Videl was just waiting on the other side of the ring. When Sharpener heard his ridiculous nick-name he swung a fist at Gohan. The class gasped as Gohan blocked it with his pinkie.

"Now now Sharpener, is that really all you've got?" Gohan teased. Sharpener pulled back his fist and tried to hit Gohan again. Gohan caught it this time and said, "I expected more from you." Gohan then 'hit' Sharpener in the stomach, but with barely any force. But apparently barely any force was still too much as Sharpener flew into the gym wall-luckily for Gohan not making a hole but just a small dent.

Gohan then turned his focus to Videl. She took her stance, as did Gohan. _I'm not going to hurt her, only dodge her attacks_ Gohan thought to himself. Videl ran towards Gohan and began to let a barrage of kicks and punches- all of which Gohan easily dodged. It went on like that for a few minutes when Videl finally yelled, "Will you just attack already?" Gohan only responded by continuing to dodge her attacks. A few more minutes later and Videl had Gohan on the edge of the ring.

"Well it was a nice try Gohan." Videl said as she drew back to give a final punch, which she knew Gohan would only back step to and fall off the arena. But just when she was about to hit Gohan, he jumped…straight…over…her…head. Videl was too shocked to do anything and was just standing there, eyes as wide as saucers. Gohan took her state to his advantage and very VERY lightly pushed her back with his pinkie. Needless to say she fell flat on her face. Gohan smiled towards the class, only to see that they were all wearing the same expression as Videl's.

Once Videl stood up she immediately jumped back onto the stage and got right in front of Gohan.

"How in God's name did you DO that Gohan?!" Videl questioned Gohan with an aggravated tone.

"What you can't do that? With you being _Hercule Satan's daughter _and all, I thought you could do anything." Gohan mockingly answered towards her. His answer angered Videl. His answer angered Videl a lot. She punched him straight in the face. And Gohan didn't dodge it. A very loud shriek was heard as Videl let her hand fall. She looked up at Gohan, only to see concern etched on her face, as he immediately began to inspect her hand.

"Why did you do that Videl?" Gohan questioned her angrily. For a minute, she could've have sworn that his eyes flashed teal for a second. "You broke your hand on my face. Here let me take you to the hospital or something, seeing as school is out anyway." Just as he said that the bell rang, and he scooped her up in his arms and ran her out of the gym.

Once Gohan got her off of the school grounds, he pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket and put her back on her own two feet. _She does fight crime, so she has to be able to use her hand_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Here just eat this. It will make you feel better, trust me." Gohan commanded.

"Why should I trust you? I just broke my hand on your face and that shouldn't even be possible!" Videl replied angered and in pain. Sure she'd broken her hand before, but never on somebody's face.

"Well whose fault is that? Come on just eat it. I know that you fight crime and you can't really do that with a cast on your hand." Gohan replied beginning to get annoyed. That persuaded her as she then proceeded to take the bean and chew it up. The pain in her immediately began to cease, and she looked at her hand to see that it wasn't broken anymore. She looked up to ask Gohan how he did that with a bean, but he was no longer there.

_That was too close _Gohan thought to himself as he flew towards his home, thinking about how his day had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed (finally). It feels really good when you hear stuff like that about your reading, it makes my inner teenage girl want to come out and scream. Anyways here's chapter 4.**

**Gohan POV**

As Gohan flew at speeds unknown towards his small home in the mountains, he began to think about how his day went. _Well today was good, looks like I'll have a notebook full of doodles than of notes, but that's okay. Lunch was fine, but I wish I had more to eat. Maybe I could work out a deal with mom. P.E was a disaster, I shouldn't have offered to do a two against one type of thing, but I guess my pride got the better of me _Gohan thought to himself. A few more minutes of lonely flying and Gohan had landed outside of his home.

As soon as he had landed, he was attacked by a very fast, very orange flying blur.

"Hey there Goten. How was your day?" Gohan greeted his little brother.

"It was terrible Gohan, just terrible. You weren't here and I was so BORED! Mom wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself because she was afraid that I would go straight to you and disrupt your learning, and there wasn't anything FUN to do." Goten replied to his big brother with a very exasperated tone.

Gohan just laughed at his little brother and said, "You probably wouldn't want to go where I was, Goten. All we did was read about boring things and answer silly questions about the boring things." That got him. Goten's face got all scrunched up, like he had just eaten something really sour.

"Well why would you want to go there?" Goten asked like it was the worst place in the world.

"Mom wants me to make some friends and she wants me to get a high school diploma." Gohan answered. Goten's mouth retained the shape of an 'o'. "Let's head on inside then." Gohan said as he picked up Goten in his arms and carried him inside their house.

Once inside his mother began to bombard him with questions.

"Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" Chi Chi asked Gohan.

"It was fine." Gohan said while sitting down at their kitchen table, his brother in his lap.

"Did you make any friends?" Chi Chi asked her son, while turning around to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I did. I made three of them." Gohan replied. To tell you the truth, he was still trying to decide if Videl would count Gohan as a friend any more, after all she did break her hand on his face.

"Oh really? What are their names?" Chi Chi asked Gohan unbelievingly.

"Well there's a girl named Erasa Rubber, a guy named Sharpener Pencil and another girl named Videl Satan." Gohan responded. For some reason a look of fury was soon swapped with Chi Chi's normal happy composure.

"You made friends with that no good, two faced, lying phony's daughter?" Chi Chi yelled angrily.

"Well… yeah… sort of… although I doubt she'll consider me a friend anymore." Gohan shyly answered back to his mother.

"Really now? And just _why_ wouldn't _she_ want to be _your _friend anymore?" Chi Chi asked with some obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"She broke her hand on my face." Gohan replied. Obviously that wasn't the answer Chi Chi wanted to hear, as she yelled, "She did WHAT?!"

"Well we were doing martial arts in P.E. and the coach had me, Sharpener and Videl do a demonstration, because we were the only ones that knew how to do any. Long story short I won, and Videl was angry because in order to win I jumped over her head. I was kind of rude to her when she asked me how I jumped over her head, and she punched me in the face. Then at that very moment, school ended, so I took her into an alleyway, gave her a senzu bean and left." Gohan explained. Chi Chi looked shocked to say the very least. Once she was finally to form a complete thought she spoke, "Although I'll admit I absolutely loathe that so called _Champion of the World, _what you did was rude Gohan. Very rude. And yes, even though she did punch** you** in the face, and you gave her a senzu bean, you should still apologize. So tomorrow, when you see this girl again, you must immediately apologize to her. Is that understood?" Gohan nodded. "Good, now go wash up, it's almost dinner. And help your brother too.

After Gohan helped wash Goten up for dinner, as well as washing himself, they ate. Of course both Goten and Gohan's meals were always huge, but tonight Gohan's was extra huge (to make up for the pitiful lunch size.) But neither Gohan nor Goten were complaining. After dinner, Chi Chi told Gohan and Goten to go to bed, which they did. Gohan's last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless slumber was how on Earth was he going to apologize to Videl Satan and how he was going to cope with the fact that tomorrow would be the seventh anniversary of Cell's death. The seventh anniversary of the day he let his father die for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'll admit that this chapter was a kind of hard to write, but I gave it my best. Enjoy! **

**Gohan POV**

That morning was one of the worst Gohan had ever experienced. He was woken from his dreamless sleep by his mother yelling at him and hitting him with her frying pan.

"Gohan, GET UP! You only have FIVE MINUTES to get to SCHOOL!" she yelled right in his ear. That, along with the frying pan to the stomach, was enough to get him up. He quickly dressed himself in the same pants he wore the previous day and a long sleeved yellow t-shirt. He brushed his teeth at speeds unknown to any human, grabbed his school bag and lunch, and rocketed out of the door.

_Man, I'm not going to make it at this speed _Gohan thought to himself. He powered up to his Super Saiyan form and flew faster than even he thought was possible. Three minutes later, Gohan had landed on the Orange Star High School roof. He quickly powered down to his base state, and pushed the door open that led to the lower level classrooms. Needless to say he got there in a minute, with a minute to spare. He let out a big breath of air, he hadn't moved that fast in a long time.

"Glad to see that you could make it on time Mr. Gohan, now please take your seat." Mr. Bird instructed Gohan. Gohan quickly walked up to his seat next to Erasa, and immediately sat down, exhausted.

"Wow Nerd Boy, guess you're really lucky." Sharpener commented to Gohan. The day before Sharpener had taken a liking to calling Gohan Nerd Boy, much to Gohan's disliking. Gohan just nodded his head weakly. Once the bell to begin class rang, Mr. Bird began to talk about, once again, the Spanish explorers. Gohan just leaned back in his chair, and shut his eyes. _That was just about the worst morning I think I've ever had in my existence. Let's see, I practically had a heart attack with Mom's yelling, I didn't get any breakfast at all, I don't think I've ever gone super before some sort of meal, and to top it all off today is the seventh anniversary of Cell's death, the death of my father _Gohan miserably thought to himself. Before he knew what was happening, he began to drift off to sleep.

He was asleep for what seemed like hours, when he felt someone shoving his shoulder to the left. He popped open his right eye, only to see Erasa pushing his shoulder with all of her might, trying to wake him up. She stopped when he opened both of his eyes.

"Yes?" Gohan asked, a little annoyed that he was woken up from his dream.

"FINALLY! I've been trying to wake you up for at least three minutes now, Gohan. Geez, what are you made of, solid steel? I couldn't get you to move an inch!" Erasa yelled at him.

"Well why did you wake me up? Class still has about twenty minutes left." Gohan asked her while looking at his watch.

"The teacher asked you a question." Erasa answered in an annoyed tone. Gohan looked down at the floor to see that the teacher was giving him an angry glare, but nothing nearly as bad as Vegeta's or his mother's. Gohan, a bit embarrassed, cleared his throat and asked, "Could you repeat the question sir?"

The teacher glared at him and said, "I said what place was Christopher Columbus looking for when he found America?"

"India, sir." Gohan responded.

"Correct Mr. Gohan, but please see me after class." Mr. Bird told Gohan. Gohan nodded and pretended to take notes, only to actually be doodling once again. When the bell for dismissal had rung, all of the students quickly hurried off to their next class, leaving Gohan and his teacher alone.

"What happened today son?" Mr. Bird asked Gohan with compassion in his voice. Gohan really didn't want to do it, but he had to lie.

"Well sir, last night I went to bed about nine, woke up at least four times because of some pretty gruesome nightmares, woke up late this morning, had to skip breakfast, and as you saw was almost late for class." Gohan lied to the teacher, hoping he would believe it.

"Oh, okay then Gohan. Just try and not fall asleep in my class anymore okay? And if you really need to sleep that badly, just ask me to let you go to the office, and you can sleep there, okay?" Mr. Bird told Gohan, while handing him a granola bar. Gohan took the granola bar, while nodding his head. "Here's a pass to your next class, don't want you to get a tardy." With that, Gohan exited the classroom, and headed towards his English class with Miss Beakman.

In Miss Beakman's class, Gohan actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying, even if he didn't take any notes. The same went for his next class, Math with Mr. Simmons. _Wow so far so good, I thought today was going to be all about how Hercule supposedly beat Cell seven years ago _Gohan thought to himself (Oh how he was going to eat those words in his next two classes.)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought I'd be nice and give you two today. The video they watch is the same video shown in what I believe is episode 210 The World Tournament. Enjoy.**

**I don't own DBZ**

**Gohan POV**

As soon as Gohan walked into Mr. Oldsman's Science classroom, he knew something was up. Now although Gohan had only known Mr. Oldsman for a day, he had kind of gotten the impression that Mr. Oldsman wasn't a teacher that EVER showed movies. But when Gohan had walked into the classroom and saw a projector set up, he just knew that something fishy was up. As Gohan walked up towards his seat in between Videl and Erasa, he heard pretty much everybody else talking about it as well.

"I wonder what Mr. Oldsman plans to show us." Erasa stated.

"Probably some boring black and white movie about atoms, or something." Sharpener guessed. A minute later the bell had rung, and Mr. Oldsman had walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello class. Today you will be getting to see a real treat. Today, as most of you probably know, was when Mr. Satan killed Cell, seven years ago." Most of the class cheered, with the exception of Videl and Gohan, who both sighed. The teacher continued, "I found a movie in my box today that was directed by Hercule himself. This movie is a reenactment of what actually happened at the Cell Games. And we're going to watch it." Videl just sighed once again, she knew which movie he was talking about. However, Gohan had paled considerably and was extremely worried.

Mr. Oldsman had dimmed the lights and started the projector. The screen showed a model of the Cell games arena with dirt blowing, a guy in a Cell costume standing in the middle. _What is this? _Gohan asked himself. It showed Cell turning around, facing another man in a costume. The other guy's costume had a big head with blond, spiky hair and he was wearing an orange gi. _Is that supposed to be my dad? _Gohan thought angrily to himself. It showed a whole group of people in costumes, standing behind his 'Dad'. _Are those me and the Z fighters? _Gohan thought angrily to himself. His father's character and Cell began to talk to each other, when Cell said, "Let's fight now." _Well that's kind of how it actually happened _Gohan thought to himself again, although his anger was not replaced. It then showed all of the Z fighters lying on the ground-unconscious- accept for his father. _This is… this is… this is a MOCKERY _Gohan angrily thought while clenching his fists. Then right as Cell was about to 'blow up the world', another voice began to speak, one that wasn't didn't belong to Gohan's or his father's character. _That better not be who I think it is _Gohan began to shake in fury as the next character was revealed.

It was Hercule. The class cheered, but Gohan was almost near his breaking point, if this movie didn't end soon, Gohan might be forced to shoot a small Ki blast at the projector. Videl looked over towards Gohan, seeing as he did not cheer, only to see him shaking in fury. She wondered what was wrong with him, but decided to wait and ask after the movie. In the movie, Cell then shot a 'Fireball' at Hercule, but it showed Cell stepping on a switch to cause it. _I wish Cell did that to Hercule, maybe he might be dead and then he wouldn't have made this movie _Gohan thought to himself as his eyes slowly began to flash teal, Gohan still shaking in fury. However, Hercule had survived the 'Fireball' and taunted Cell. Cell then proceeded to shoot his 'Monster Rays' at Hercule. _I can't take much more of this, I think I might blow _Gohan was beginning to lose control. Hercule broke the 'Monster Rays' (which were really just spears) and began to 'beat up' Cell. Then it showed Goku and Vegeta clapping for Hercule, saying how strong he was. _Oh Dende, please, please just let me contain my anger for a few more minutes _Gohan prayed to his Namekian friend. Then Hercule killed Cell and the movie was finished. The class cheered. The teacher turned on the lights and began to talk, "We still have about five minutes left, so you are free to talk amongst yourselves."

Gohan didn't know if he could last five minutes. He was nearly positive than his eyes had changed color by now, so he squeezed his eyes shut, so his friends wouldn't see. His whole body was shaking violently with anger. A few seconds passed before Videl finally looked over at him again, to ask him what was wrong. She was very surprised at what she saw.

"Gohan are you okay?" Videl asked Gohan with concern in her voice. Gohan didn't trust himself to speak, he didn't know what he would do, so he just shook his head no.

"What's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" Videl asked him, again highly concerned. Gohan again shook his head no. By then Erasa and Sharpener had taken notice to Gohan's condition as well.

"Hey what's wrong with him, Videl?" Erasa asked Videl.

"I don't know. I've been asking him questions, but he won't speak. He's just been shaking his head." Videl responded.

"Here let me try." Sharpener said as he stood up and walked towards Gohan. "Hey Nerd Boy, what's wrong?" Sharpener rudely asked Gohan. By then Gohan only had to endure two more minutes, but boy had that Nerd Boy comment really hit him hard. _I'm not a Nerd Boy, far from it actually. In fact, if I really wanted to, I could kill you in one second flat _Gohan thought to himself by then infuriated. He didn't reply to Sharpener, no spoken words or a head shake.

"Sharpener! Obviously there's something wrong with him, and he probably doesn't appreciate you calling him a Nerd Boy! Right Gohan?" Erasa kindly asked Gohan, while yelling at Sharpener. Gohan nodded his furiously. _One more minute and I can get out of here. One more minute and I can go Super and let out my frustrations _Gohan thought to himself, while trying very hard to not go Super. By then the whole class was beginning to stare at the enraged boy. _Twenty more seconds _Gohan thought. Mr. Oldsman began to walk up the steps, towards Gohan. _Ten more seconds _Gohan thought. The teacher was now next to him and his hair slowly began to flicker into a light blond color.

RRRIIINNNGGG

The bell for lunch dismissal had rang, and Gohan jumped up out of seat, forgetting his bag, and ran out of the door and towards the roof entrance in 7 seconds flat. The class gasped, most at his speed, a few at his anger, but only one at how he had managed to change his color to a light blond. That one student was none other than Videl Satan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Oh and just to let you know tomorrow I won't be able to update. But enjoy this chapter :)**

**Gohan POV:**

Gohan was infuriated. He was surprised at himself at just how much that silly little movie had really angered him. It was a mockery of everything that he stood for, everything that he had worked for. **He **was the one who beat Cell, not the idiotic bumbling buffoon known as Mr. Satan. When Gohan shot out of the classroom and down the hall and through the door to the roof, he tried to contain it. He succeeded, but for only about two minutes, then he completely lost it. Oh course he hadn't lost it as badly as when Cell smashed Android 16's head, but he screamed. He screamed for what seemed like hours to him. He surprised himself and managed to stay within the limits if his first transformation. He screamed because of the movie. He screamed because of Cell. Most importantly, he screamed because of his pride and arrogance, which made him lose his father.

Eventually he had stopped screaming, and was quite surprised when nobody had come and seen what all of the commotion was about. He was still in Super Saiyan, but he had calmed down enormously. However even though he was calm, he was still a bit angry. He randomly began to shoot off tiny Ki balls into the air. About two minutes later, he was completely calm. He decided that he would eat his lunch on the roof, seeing as he had just caused quite a big scene in Mr. Oldsman's classroom. He powered down from his Super Saiyan state and began to look through his pockets for his capsulized lunch. That was when he noticed that he had left his bag in his last class. Luckily for him his lunch was in his pocket, but still, if he lost his bag, his mother might kill him. _Maybe if I'm lucky, Videl or Erasa picked it up and is holding it for me _Gohan thought to himself. He didn't give it a second thought though as he decapsulized his lunch and began to chow down.

**Videl POV**

Erasa and Videl stood there like they couldn't believe their eyes (Sharpener wasn't really interested in anything that had to do with the Nerd Boy.) They looked back and forth between each other and the door, wondering how Gohan had gotten so fast. But unknown to Erasa, Videl was marveling at more than just Gohan's speed. _How did he move so __**fast**__?! And how did he change his hair color from black to blonde? _Videl pondered as she looked down to where the angered boy previously sat. She noticed that he left his bag, so she picked it up so that she could give it to him once she saw him again.

"Okay now, can we please stop _marveling _over Nerd Boy and go and eat lunch?" Sharpener complained. Erasa smacked him on the shoulder, for what Videl was guessing, calling Gohan Nerd Boy.

"Umm, yeah sure let's go." Videl answered as they began to walk out of the class and towards the cafeteria. Once the three were there, they sat down and began to take out their lunches, when they heard a gut wrenching scream. The scream only lasted for a minute or two, but in those minutes, nobody moved. Videl guessed most of the occupants in the cafeteria were wondering a few things, like for example who could even scream that loud and what they were screaming about. When it ended, people resumed what they were previously doing, their hunger winning over their curiosity. But Sharpener, Videl and Erasa's curiosity was still there.

"You don't suppose that was Gohan, do you?" Erasa whispered to her two best friends.

"Don't be silly, Erasa. The Nerd Boy couldn't scream that loud to save his life. Probably just some stupid prank from some freshmen or something." Sharpener passed it off like it was nothing, although he didn't sound so sure.

"The same Nerd Boy that slammed you into a wall yesterday without even trying?" Erasa countered, and boy did it shut up Sharpener.

"Well I don't know if it was Gohan or not, but I'm going to go find out." Videl spoke confidently as she began to stand up.

"What are you talking about Videl? You don't even know where he went." Erasa said to her friend.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that I know where he is." Videl said, and with that she left with her half eaten sandwich and both her and Gohan's bags.

As Videl finished looking down stairs, she headed up the stairs towards the second level of the school. She looked down the hallways, left and right. Just as she was about to pass Mr. Oldsman's she came across the door to the roof._ Hmm maybe he went up there _Videl guessed. She opened the door and began to walk up the stairs.

**Gohan POV**

Just as Gohan finished his lunch, he began to feel an oncoming Ki signature. He immediately recognized it as Videl, so he kept his guard down. About ten seconds later, the entrance opened and Videl walked in. She looked around and saw Gohan and smiled. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Gohan." Videl spoke to him.

"Hi Videl." Gohan replied. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Here's your bag, you left it back in Science." Videl told him while handing him his bag.

"Thanks." Gohan thanked Videl. There was an awkward silence that followed. Finally Videl worked up the courage to talk to Gohan.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl asked him, concern very obvious within her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Gohan said with a shaky breath.

"That's good." Videl breathed out. "Gohan, I want you to answer my next question truthfully, okay?" Videl asked Gohan. Gohan nodded and motioned for him Videl to continue. "Were you the one that was screaming a little while ago?" Videl asked.

"Yes, Videl… I was the one that was screaming a little while ago… and now I'm guessing that you would like to know why, correct?" Gohan replied, while asking her next question for her. Videl nodded. "Well you see Videl, I will admit that this is a very hard thing for me to talk about with anyone besides my mother," Gohan started, "but as you already know, seven years ago today Cell was defeated. Today was also the day that my father died…seven years ago." Videl gasped and Gohan continued. "My father was killed at the Cell Games, by Cell. He was killed, thank God, when the cameras went off. Any questions so far?" Gohan asked.

"Just one. I mean this with the deepest sympathy, but why are you so angry about your father's death? I mean there wasn't anything you could really do, right?" Videl asked, looking a bit ashamed. _Oh if only she knew _Gohan thought to himself.

"I was about to answer that, actually. I'm not per say…mad…about my father's death…just really what was portrayed in the movie. You see, in that movie that man that fought Cell before your father was supposed to be my father. They made a mockery out of him, Videl. A MOCKERY!" Gohan yelled. Videl looked at Gohan in shock. She would have never thought that that was what was troubling him. Gohan began to lightly cry and Videl just held him in her arms, like a sideways hug. Gohan eventually stopped crying and he pulled away from Videl's arms. Surprisingly to Videl, Gohan continued his story.

"He was a brilliant fighter, absolutely brilliant. He could do things, things that I would have never thought possible." Videl was amazed, Gohan's father sounded like an amazing fighter.

"What was his name?" Videl asked with sudden curiosity, wondering if she had ever heard of him.

"His name? His name was Goku. Goku Son." Gohan responded. Videl sat there in shock, his dad…his dad was the...

"Your dad was the 23rd World's Martial Arts Champion?!" Videl asked utterly amazed. Gohan nodded sadly. Right as Videl was about to speak again, she was interrupted-

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Well, looks like we better head on down to P.E." Gohan said while standing up, offering her a hand up. Videl accepted as they walked down the multiple flights of stairs and around a various amount of corners, to the gym.

When the walked in, a multiple amount of things happened. The rest of the class walked in beside them and cheered, Videl groaned and Gohan nearly punched a hole through the wall. There standing with Coach Brunner, talking casually as if they were old friends, was Hercule Satan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Read, review, do something. :)**

**Gohan POV**

As soon as Gohan had entered the gym, he felt all of the unpleasant feelings that he had gotten rid of mere minutes ago, come back. He saw the despicable buffoon, and felt like punching a hole through the wall. He lightly growled, feeling the anger course through his veins. He felt a light squeeze on his hand, and he looked down to see Videl looking back at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered to him. Gohan really didn't know if he was going to be 'okay' or not, so he just hoped for the best.

"Yeah I think so, but whatever we're doing today, will you be my partner? I need to be paired with someone that understands." Gohan asked. Videl looked stunned for a moment, but she quickly retained her senses and nodded. Then the bell to start class rang and both Mr. Brunner and _The Champ _walked up to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class. As you already know, seven years ago today, Cell was defeated. Cell was defeated by none other than this man right here, Mr. Satan!" Coach Brunner cheered. The class cheered along with him, and Gohan resisted the urge to barf. The Coach continued, "Today you are going to be getting a once in a lifetime opportunity by actually getting some martial arts tips from the Champ himself." The class cheered once again, and Videl and Gohan groaned in unison. _What does he know about martial arts? Last time I saw him fight, he was quite literally slapped out of the ring _Gohan bitterly thought. "So pick a partner, and begin to do some warm ups." The Coach instructed. Immediately, Gohan began to drag Videl over to the mat that was in the far corner, farthest away from _The Champ_.

Gohan and Videl began to do their normal warm up routine, consisting of stretching out their arms, legs and pretty much everything else. Then, things went a little wrong. Hercule knew that he was teaching his daughters class (that was one of the only reasons that he agreed to do it.) So when he looked over and saw her and some _skinny guy _warming up, he walked over, wondering why his daughter was paired up with this _weakling_. He spoke, his daughter and the skinny dude still unaware of his presence (although Gohan knew, he sensed the fool walking over.)

"Hi sweet pea." Hercule said to his daughter. Videl jumped little, not knowing he was there.

"Hi dad." Videl answered a bit awkwardly. There was a moment of uneasy silence, before Hercule spoke again.

"Who's this?" Hercule asked, gesturing to Gohan. Gohan barred his teeth within his mouth, not wanting the ugly ape to know anything about him.

"Oh, umm this is Gohan, Dad. He's new here, his first day was yesterday." Videl answered, knowing how her father was with her and boys.

"Oh. That's weird, I would've thought you would want to work with that Sharpener boy that you and that other girl, Erasa, always go out with." Hercule said to his daughter, trying to imply that he didn't want her working with Gohan.

"Well I wanted work with Gohan, and Sharpener is working with Erasa over there. It looks like they're having trouble, maybe you should go help them." Videl suggested to her father, trying to get him to leave, so that Gohan wouldn't explode again. Hercule merely nodded, and walked off in the other direction.

"Thank you." Gohan thanked Videl once her father was out of earshot, not knowing if today's P.E. class was going to be all that fun.

"No problem. I didn't really want him here either." Videl responded. The class continued to warm up for a few more minutes, before Coach Brunner spoke again.

"Okay class. Now that your muscles are all warmed up, you will begin to learn the basics of sparring. As we saw yesterday, Gohan, Videl and Sharpener already know sparring form, so they can just tune out for this part. I and Mr. Satan here are going to go around and show all of you how to get into what is called a stance. Okay, good." The Coach told the class. Gohan just sat down, as did Videl.

After a few minutes of just sitting (realizing how long it was going to take for the rest of the class to learn what a proper stance was) Gohan looked over to Videl, who looked as equally bored as he felt. He then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey, do you want to spar?" Gohan asked Videl, looking over at her.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to break my hand on your face again." Videl responded. Gohan laughed while standing up, offering his hand to Videl, which she took. Immediately, both Gohan and Videl dropped into their stances.

"I want you to punch first, okay? I want to see something. But just one punch." Gohan told Videl. Videl nodded and threw a punch directed at his chest. Gohan, of course dodged, and started to shake his head.

"Why do you punch like that?" Gohan questioned Videl.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked, curious by what he meant.

"Well, you see, if you punch like this," Gohan said while punching and curving his arm a bit, "then you'll leave less holes in your stance." Gohan concluded. Videl looked at him, shock etched on her face. _Obviously she's never really thought about these important things _Gohan thought to himself, amused.

"Can you show me how to do that again?" Videl finally asked him.

"Sure." Gohan responded, as he once again showed her the punch.

"Like this?" Videl asked as she attempted to do the punch.

"No not exactly. Hmm, will you promise not to kill me if I touch you?" Gohan asked a little awkwardly. Videl blushed at his choice of words, but nodded her head. Gohan quickly moved behind her and leaned down a little bit, his head almost on her shoulder. He gently took a hold of her wrist, as she made her hand into a fist.

"Okay now all you do is take your fist," Gohan slowly pulled back on her arm "and push it forward while only slightly curving it." Gohan whispered into her ear. He repeated the motion a few more times, not realizing all of the looks that they were getting from the class.

"Do you understand now?" Gohan asked her, still holding her wrist slightly. Videl nodded slowly, a small blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks. "Okay then that's really about it." Gohan said as he slowly began to pull himself off of Videl.

What happened next to Gohan was all but a blur. He hadn't been paying attention to the rest of the class. He had his guard severely dropped. He had his Ki suppressed almost to the point to where it was nothing. As he removed his arms from Videl, and turned around, a large fist suddenly caught him right in the jaw. Of course, it hadn't hurt Gohan at all, but it had caught him by surprise. He flew straight into the wall, making a very large dent.

"Don't you dare try touching my daughter like that again!" Mr. Satan yelled, right before moaning in pain (he had fractured, possibly broke, his hand on Gohan's face, just like Videl had done yesterday.) Videl immediately rushed to Gohan's side to make sure he was okay, which of course he was. As he peeled himself off of the wall, anger levels off of the charts, he walked over to Mr. Satan as calmly as possible and spoke.

"You don't know what you just did." Gohan snarled, eyes flashing blue.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they made me laugh. This will be the last chapter until Friday or possibly Saturday, I'm going on vacation with my family. But I promise, if I'm not too tired, I'll write on Friday, otherwise it'll be Saturday. Okay? Enjoy :) Oh also just for clarification, Gohan isn't fighting very traditionally because…well…he's angry and we all act differently when we're angry. Oh yeah and Gohan isn't using all of his power, practically none of it.**

**Gohan POV**

That was the last straw for Gohan. He could deal with the idiot stealing his credit. He could deal with the fact that he had an ego that could rival Vegeta's. He could deal with the fact that the man made a mockery of his family and friends. But he wouldn't dare accept that the narcissistic buffoon had laid a hand on him, while trying to correct a major mistake in somebody else's martial arts movements.

When Gohan had peeled himself off of the wall, he was boiling mad. He quickly glanced at Videl, noticing the shock on her face. _I won't use my full power _Gohan thought to himself. Gohan then walked up to _The Strongest under the Heavens_, as calmly as possible, and began to speak.

"You don't know what you just did." Gohan said, feeling his eyes change to a teal-blue color. _No, I can't go Super, not here, not in front of all of these people _Gohan thought to himself, his eye color still not wavering away from blue.

"I will give you ten seconds, before I beat you to a pulp." Gohan growled towards the man.

"What are you talking about _runt? _I'm the strongest in the world, what makes you think you'll be able to beat me, or even touch me." Hercule scoffed. _We'll see who can't touch the other _Gohan thought to himself.

"Five seconds, you might want to say goodbye to Videl, you won't be awake for a few weeks." Gohan warned. Hercule just laughed, "Whatever you say kid."

"Time's up. This is going to be fun." Gohan said as he punched the man in the stomach. Hercule doubled over in pain, head hung down. Gohan took the opportunity and hit the man on the chin. Hercule fell back, still awake. Gohan bent down and grabbed him by the font of his shirt, and hit him in the center of his face, right on the nose. Gohan could feel it break against his fist. It sent Hercule flying to the other side of the gym. Gohan slowly walked over to the aching man, he was just lying there, still alive, and surprisingly still awake. Gohan sat down on the man's stomach, and began to speak.

"You." Gohan punched him in the face. "Are." Gohan hit him in his upper chest region. "A." Punch to the cheek. "Weakling." Gohan hit him on his other cheek. The last hit knocked the man unconscious. _Great, now I have free reign to beat him as much as I like _Gohan thought evilly, his Saiyan pride taking over. There was blood everywhere. Gohan continued to punch, and occasionally slap, the buffoon, making sure that he still had a life force.

**Videl POV**

Videl watched from the corner, her eyes full of fear, shock and concern. She watched as her supposed friend beat the living hell out of her father. She heard Gohan's fist connect with her father's face again. That was when Videl first noticed that her father was unconscious. Tears began to fall out of her eyes, shocking her out of the inability to move. The rest of the class, just watched, not wanting to face the wrath of Gohan. Videl wasn't afraid though, she needed to rescue her father. Her daddy.

She raced across the room and began to try and pull Gohan off of her father. Apparently Sharpener, Erasa and a few of the other students caught on, as they ran to her side and began to pull along with her. Meanwhile Videl was yelling at Gohan.

"Gohan! Stop, please! He's my father, I don't want to lose him!" Videl yelled while pulling, more tears falling out of her eyes.

**Gohan POV**

Gohan was seriously beginning to think about killing this man. He felt his classmates trying to pull him off of the man, but he wouldn't have it. He needed to make this man pay for all of his suffering. But then he heard it. He heard the distressed sounds of Videl crying, asking him stop. He thought about when he lost his father, how he most likely sounded uncannily the same. That hit Gohan hard. He immediately stopped, all of his anger leaving his body. He let his classmates pull him off of the unconscious, bloody man. His eyes had returned to their normal color.

Gohan looked down to see what he had done. Hercule was still alive, still breathing. He had a broken arm, broken nose and most likely a few broken ribs. There were cuts and bruises already forming everywhere. Gohan hadn't even used his full strength, nothing near it. He instantly regretted what he did. Videl ran to her father's side, while Coach Brunner ran to go call 911. Gohan didn't know what to do. Hercule's life force was slowly fading, he'd be dead in an hour if Gohan didn't do something. He stood up, and tried to get to Videl, or maybe even Hercule himself. But Sharpener stood in his way.

"No way, you're aren't going anywhere, especially not over there." Sharpener spat at Gohan. Sharpener had pinned down his arms to his sides, making Gohan watch what he did to the Champ. Gohan didn't want to hurt Sharpener too, so tried to get Videl's attention.

"Videl, listen to me! Please! I'm sorry, but if you don't listen me right now, he'll die!" Gohan yelled to her. Videl apparently was listening to him, and she got up and got in Gohan's face.

"And whose fault would that be Gohan?! You're the one that did this to him, and I'll make sure you pay!" Videl screamed at Gohan, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I understand, but you have to listen!" Gohan commanded.

"I don't have to do anything!" Videl countered.

"Look I want to help" Gohan was cut off by a screaming Videl.

"You've already helped enough!" Videl yelled at him while turning her back to him. He just couldn't get her to listen. He tried his last resort.

"VIDEL SATAN! I **DON'T** WANT YOU TO LOSE YOUR FATHER LIKE **I** LOST MINE! BUT IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, HE'LL **DIE**!" Gohan yelled as loud as he could. Sharpener's grip on Gohan loosened and he walked towards Videl. The room fell silent, and Videl turned around.

"What could you possibly do to help?" Videl spat back. Instead of answering, Gohan began to rummage through his pockets. _Please tell me I have one. Please! _Gohan pleaded to himself. He found one! He pulled a senzu bean out of his back pocket, and handed it to her. She looked at the bean, recognizing it from yesterday.

"It's called a senzu bean. It can heal any injury, just like yesterday with your hand. I swear. I swear to God, hell I swear on my mother's life. If you get him to swallow it, he'll be okay, with maybe just a headache at most." Gohan explained to her. Apparently swearing on his mother's life was enough to convince Videl, as she accepted the small bean and ran over to her father. She eventually got him to swallow it and the whole class watched as all of Hercule Satan's injuries faded away. The color returned to his face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Videl…what happened?" he croaked out.

"Shh Daddy, you need your rest, okay?" Videl told her father. Apparently he agreed as he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Umm, you're excused." Coach Brunner excused the class, and very slowly the class filed out, leaving just Gohan, Videl, Hercule and the Coach. Gohan slowly walked up to Videl and squatted. He opened his mouth to speak, but Videl immediately cut him off.

"You owe me answers, and you owe me answers **now**." Videl spat at him.

Gohan nodded and said, "Okay, I'll answer all of your questions, but you can't tell **anybody **and I won't tell you here or in front of him." Gohan said while gesturing to Hercule.

"Okay." Videl agreed. With that, Gohan picked up the sleeping Hercule in his arms as they exited the gym. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I'm a day late, but I was recuperating from a traumatic 9 hour car drive from Disneyland to Sacramento. Also I was trying to think of what I was going to do for this chapter. Anyway I know last chapter was a bit ugly, but don't worry Videl and Gohan will still be friends, there's no use in denying it. Anyway Enjoy :)**

**Gohan POV**

As Gohan and Videl walked out of the gym, with Hercule in Gohan's arms unconscious, they received many strange looks and eventually people began to walk up to them and bombard them with questions. Gohan just wanted to get out of there and he didn't want to be crowded at the moment. Thankfully Videl glared at all of the questioners and they immediately backed off. Gohan sent her a look of gratitude and she just nodded curtly.

Once they were in front of the school, still receiving strange looks, Gohan looked over to Videl.

"So would you mind…umm…you know, leading the way to your house? I don't know exactly where I'm going." Gohan asked Videl, looking antsy from all of the looks they were getting.

"Oh, umm sure. Do you want to walk or take my jet copter?" Videl replied to Gohan, wondering which one he would prefer.

"Could we take your jet copter? Normally I wouldn't be opposed to walking, but I don't necessarily want to worry about reporters or anything." Gohan answered while gesturing to the sleeping Hercule in his arms.

"Sure." Videl replied and with that she de-capsulized her jet copter. Gohan put Hercule in the back seat and then climbed into the passenger seat. A couple of seconds later Videl climbed in next to him and they took off.

About five minutes later, Gohan, Videl and a sleeping Hercule landed in the backyard of the Satan Mansion. They all climbed out and Videl decapsulized her jet copter. Gohan didn't have much time to marvel at the backyardthough, as Videl quickly dragged him inside. The butlers immediately ran over to Gohan, worrying about the slumbering World Champ in his arms.

"Umm where should I put him?" Gohan asked the servants looking a bit nervous. Videl just shooed the people away.

"I've got this. Just go back to whatever you were doing and don't bother us unless we call for you, okay?" Videl ordered. As soon as Videl gave the order, all of the people immediately went off in different directions. "Come on, Gohan. Follow me." Videl told him. Videl then led Gohan up a flight of stairs and down many different hallways. Eventually they stopped in front of a huge pair of double doors. Videl opened one of them and gestured for Gohan to follow her. There in front of him was a king size bed, with white sheets, made up like when you go to a hotel.

"Just set him on the bed. I'll wait right here." Videl told him. Gohan did what he was told and put the sleeping World Champion on his bed. Gohan then proceeded to walk back to Videl, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, umm what now?" Gohan asked nervously, scratching the back his neck. _Please don't remember the promise I made you _Gohan chanted in his head.

"Now you answer any and all of my questions. Is there any specific place you'd like to do this?" Videl answered him. _Damn _Gohan thought to himself, a pained look forming on his face. He sighed.

"Fine. Anywhere would be great, but somewhere where I can't hurt anybody or break anything would be a good start." Gohan responded. Videl nodded and said, "Okay then, to the roof." Gohan merely nodded as Videl began to drag him through more hallways and corridors. Five minutes later and they were on the roof, sitting down on the grass in the small garden that was up there. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Gohan decided that he might as well get this over with.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to start?" Gohan asked breathing out. He could feel this long day getting longer by the second.

"How did you get so fast?" Videl asked with curiosity in her eyes. Gohan sighed again.

"I'm going to tell you right now that most likely everything you ask, and the answers that go with them, fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. You might not understand some of these answers until you see the full picture. Do you understand?" Gohan asked, before answering her question. Videl nodded and Gohan continued. "There are many reasons why I'm fast. I suppose one of them is that I've been training in some very intense martial arts since I was 4. Also, normally I wear some extremely heavy training weights, but I've just recently stopped, due to school." Gohan answered. _I'm not going to tell her __**anything **__about Saiyans unless it is absolutely necessary _Gohan confirmed with himself. He looked at Videl, shock clearly written on her face.

"What?" Gohan asked, confused.

"You've been training since you were four? You have to be lying right?" Videl asked incredulously. Gohan just shook his head. "Videl, I would never lie to you, especially after what you just watched me do." Gohan said while hanging his head. They were silent for a few moments before Videl asked another question.

"Exactly how much weight do you normally wear?" Videl asked him. Gohan looked up and responded, "Oh, two 300 lb. wristbands and a 400 lb. shirt." Gohan responded. Videl's jaw dropped. Gohan looked at her and began to laugh.

"How?" Videl asked stupefied. "How are you so strong?"

"Well, besides what I just told you, I've trained with some of the strongest warriors in the world. And no, I'm not talking about your father or anyone he could have possibly trained." Gohan answered.

"Oh." Videl was silent and so was Gohan. "Gohan, I have one more question." Videl said. Gohan looked up at her and motioned for her to continue. "Well…umm…earlier today when you had that…erm…episode in Science…I sort of saw your hair and eyes change color. I also saw your eyes change color again in P.E, and I was just wondering, exactly what that was?" Videl asked, her heart beginning to beat faster with every word. _Ah, crap _Gohan thought to himself.

"Okay. Okay… I'll admit this is definitely something I **didn't **want to tell you, but I said I would be truthful. Now, I don't want you to scream, and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." Gohan said calmly as he began to stand up. "You might want to brace yourself, possibly hold on to something." Gohan warned. Videl slowly stood up and held onto the railing of the garden gate.

_Now or never _Gohan thought to himself. He stood a little bit straighter and held his arms from his elbows down out in front of him. He began to increase his energy rather quickly. He closed his eyes calmly and the wind began to pick up. Gohan opened his eyes, only to reveal to Videl that they had turned to a teal-blue color. His hair began to swish back and forth with the wind. It began to turn from black to blonde at the root. His energy was very high. His hair changed fully from black to a golden blonde color. The wind died down and Videl stared at Gohan in shock.

He began to walk towards Videl, who was still was holding onto the garden gate and had turned very pale. She was speechless. Gohan was right in front of Videl and he whispered, "This is called a Super Saiyan transformation. It increases my power like you wouldn't believe." Videl didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think, and she didn't know what to say.

Gohan watched his friend try and process this information. He watched her battle internally with herself, probably doubting what was happening in front of her very eyes. He watched as she paled even more. She let go of the garden gate and began to stumble forward. She fainted and Gohan only had enough time to catch her before she hit her head on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whelp, have fun with this chapter.**

**P.S. Gohan stays Super throughout this entire chapter (just felt like I needed to tell you)**

**Gohan POV:**

Gohan didn't know what to do, he was panicking. There Videl was, having just recently just fainted, and he didn't know what to do. He began lightly shaking her ad calling out her name.

"Videl! Videl! Come on, you got to wake up! Videl!" Gohan yelled at her with a panicky tone. He continued to do this, not wanting to even think about bringing down to her butlers. Also, he knew that she had only fainted, and it was nothing extremely serious. He continued to try and shake her awake, yelling out her name. Her eyes started to flutter open, and he sighed in relief. Her eyes were still half closed when he started to speak to her

"Videl? Are you okay?" Gohan asked, his teal blue eyes squinting. Videl's eyes fluttered open all of the way, only to stare at him in shock.

"G-G-Go-Gohan?" Videl asked, not taking her eyes off of her face, or more specifically his hair.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gohan asked Videl, who all but jumped out his arms and towards the corner of the garden gates. Gohan asked Videl again, "Videl, what's wrong?"

"Go-Gohan, you're the- you're the Gold Fighter?" Videl asked both with shock and fear embedded in her voice. _What? The Gold Fighter? What's she talking about? Does she mean the Super Saiyan thing? _Gohan quizzically thought to himself.

"Do you mean my Super Saiyan transformation?" Gohan asked Videl while dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Whatever you call it, I don't care! Stay away from me!" Videl yelled at him, trying to back into a space that wasn't there. Gohan only stayed where he was, sitting down in front of her.

"Please don't yell, I can explain everything, but only if you listen to me. It's not like I'd hurt you anyway, you're my friend." Gohan tried to calm her down. Videl realizing that there was nowhere else to go behind her and there was an extremely strong boy right in front of her, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. But I swear to God if you show any signs of even attempting to hurt me, I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine, got it?" Videl told him confidently. Gohan just laughed and shook his head.

"Okay then, whatever you say. This is called a Super Saiyan transformation, like I told you before." Gohan started but was then cut off by Videl.

"When have you told me this before?" Videl asked, genuinely confused.

"Right before you fainted." Gohan told her. Videl's mouth retained the shape of an O and Gohan laughed. Apparently Videl had gotten out of her shock fairly quickly this time and she asked him another question.

"Wait, what's a Saiyan?" Videl questioned him.

"Well, I was getting to that. Saiyans are, or I should say were, a warrior race from a planet in deep space called Planet Vegeta. Long ago it was destroyed by an evil space tyrant named Freiza, who was killed when I was about 7. Anyway when Freiza was destroyed, only four Saiyans survived and that was because they were off the planet at the time. Now only one is alive." Gohan explained.

"And you're that Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"No, I'm only half Saiyan. My father was one of the Saiyans that died, like I told you earlier."

"Oh" Videl said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gohan allowing Videl to take it in. Eventually Videl just came up with another question.

"So, you were the eleven year old boy at the Cell Games?" Videl asked nervously. _Wow she connected those dots quickly _Gohan thought to himself, surprised.

"Yeah that was me. Umm there's actually something I should probably tell you about-" Gohan was cut off by Videl.

"My father didn't beat Cell, did he?" Videl interrupted, a few tears beginning to form, but not yet well over. Gohan felt horrible, he knew that had to tell her the truth (because if he didn't she wouldn't believe him anyways) but he didn't want to break her heart. From what Gohan had gathered in his two days of knowing Videl, he had pretty much gathered that her father was her greatest idol, and now that she's already seen Gohan beat the living snot out of him and she's guessed that he didn't beat Cell, he had a feeling that Videl would be brokenhearted with the information and Gohan didn't wish that on anyone. But he had to tell her the truth.

"No, Videl, your father didn't beat Cell." Gohan answered. He watched as the tears began to well over on his friend's face. She was sobbing, and Gohan felt responsible. He leaned forward a bit more and took her in his arms, like she had done with him earlier that day. He slightly rocked her back and forth as he tried to calm her down. The tears just kept streaming down her face and Gohan didn't know what to do, so he just continued to hold her. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, but it felt like hours to Gohan. Gohan stopped rocking her when he heard her mumble something into his shirt.

"What?" Gohan asked soothingly. Videl pulled her face away from Gohan's shirt, only to reveal red puffy eyes and a few more tears falling down her face. Gohan wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and Videl looked back up to his face and repeated what she said.

"If my father didn't kill Cell…then who…did?" Videl asked slowly. Gohan felt himself visibly pale. _The one question, the one question I would never want to answer and she just has to ask it _Gohan thought to himself, nervous.

"Videl, umm…well," Gohan sighed "I kind of…umm…killed Cell." Gohan said, very slowly. He looked down at the girl to see her mouth wide open. She stared at him in shock for what felt like hours for Gohan.

"What did you just say?" Videl asked incredulously.

"That I killed Cell." Gohan sighed. He didn't really like to talk about that certain day in history.

"How?" Videl asked as if her life depended on it.

"Besides everything that I've just showed you? Well I watched one of my friends die. His name was Android 16. Cell killed him and when he did it, something inside me snapped and I unlocked another, more powerful, Super Saiyan state. I was extremely powerful, much stronger than Cell." Gohan said not wanting to admit what happened right before Gohan actually killed Cell. _Dad _Gohan sadly thought.

"Can you show me?" Videl asked innocently. That made Gohan laugh.

"Not unless you want me to destroy your house." Gohan laughed. Videl's face screwed up in confusion and Gohan continued. "The transformation is so powerful that your house would begin to crumble beneath my feet." Videl just stared at him in shock and Gohan sighed. It had just then dawned on Gohan that the sun was beginning to down. He looked down at his watch and saw it was already 5:30. _Oh I'm gonna get the frying pan for sure _Gohan thought to himself as he visually cringed.

He stood up and began to walk to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" Videl asked him.

"I have to get home, but I'll be able to answer more of your questions, if you have anymore, tomorrow, okay?" Gohan said, now at the edge of the roof.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Videl asked him nervously. Instead of answering her, Gohan just jumped off of the roof. "Gohan?!" Videl yelled as she ran to the edge the roof, only to get a blast of wind in her face.

"You can fly?!" Videl asked amazed. Gohan merely laughed as he flew off towards his home, wondering how angry his mother would be at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Does anyone even read these? I sure don't when I read other fan fictions. Oh well, thank you for the reviews, they make it worth writing this stuff. I'd appreciate more of them, but I'll take anything I can get. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and it's a Thursday night/ Friday day in this. Gohan started in the middle of the week because he's special. :)**

**Gohan POV**

That night, when had Gohan had landed at his home, the outcome was as he had predicted. His mother had added about 7 more dents in her frying pan and she cut Gohan's dinner in half. Once he was finished with his miniscule dinner, she sent him into a shower and then off to bed. _Who cares if it's like 8:30, she didn't find out about anything that happened at school_ Gohan thought to himself as he drifted off into a sleep where he dreamed about Sharpener and Erasa having an arm wrestling contest.

The next morning he woke up to his new alarm clock. Just like before, he had put his fist through it and got up. _We should really think of a different way to wake me up _Gohan thought as he dressed himself in his long sleeved shirt and his black pair of pants. He then proceeded into the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to comb his hair (his attempt had failed.)

When he walked into the kitchen, he sat down in his place at the dinner table and immediately began to scarf down his food. About five minutes later, Gohan had finished his breakfast by breaking his record of 47 plates in five minutes (now it was 50.) Gohan then said goodbye to his mother and brother and grabbed his bag. Right before he was about to walk out of the door, however, he turned around and began to speak to his mother.

"Hey mom, I think we need to find a new way to wake me up." Gohan told his mother.

"Why would you say that?" Chi Chi asked him.

"Because I keep breaking my alarm clocks." Gohan said to her.

"Okay, Gohan. I'll think of something, you just go to school, okay?" Chi Chi told him. Gohan nodded and with that he was flying out the door.

He didn't fly nearly as fast as he did the previous two days, and he still got to Orange Star High with five minutes to spare. He walked up the main walk way and towards his first class with Mr. Bird. What he hadn't noticed was that the hallway had gone silent. When he entered Mr. Bird's class, the entire class had stopped talking and stared at him. _What?Am I late _Gohan thought to himself while checking his watch again, a bit freaked out. _Nope, I'm not late, I still have about three minutes _Gohan thought to himself, becoming confused. He just shook it off and walked up towards his seat next to Erasa.

Once he sat down, the stares had ceased to exist. Gohan pulled out his 'notebook' and just waited for Mr. Bird to arrive. He was just thinking about what his other classmates could possibly be staring at him for. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Videl talking to him that was until Erasa had screamed in his ear.

"GOHAN!" Erasa yelled directly into his ear. Gohan jumped and his knees hit the underside of the desk/table thing, which he was lucky he didn't break.

"Huh?" Gohan asked Erasa, slightly dazed.

"Videl asked you a question." Erasa pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? Oh, well what'd you ask me, Videl?" Gohan asked Videl for clarification.

"I asked you how you were doing." Videl told Gohan, laughing a little while waiting for his answer.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Gohan responded. Videl opened her mouth to answer, but Sharpener beat her to it.

"How do you think she's doing?! You beat the crap out of her father yesterday!" Sharpener yelled in Gohan's face. The class went silent and luckily for Gohan, at that exact moment Mr. Bird walked in.

"What was that Mr. Sharpener? You know what, I don't even want to know, just meet me after class." Mr. Bird instructed Sharpener while walking up to the board, beginning to instruct the class. Videl sent Gohan an apologetic look and quickly began to take notes. Gohan just did what he normally did and began to doodle. However, doodling had soon gotten boring very quickly. He looked around the class room, thinking of something that he could do. Sadly, he didn't find anything to do, so he just sat there the entire class.

Once the bell had rung and Gohan had left the class, he felt a light tap on his left arm. He looked over and saw Videl.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked her.

"I'm sorry for what Sharpener said back there. I'm doing fine." Videl told him sounding very sincere. Gohan just shrugged it off and they both headed to Miss Beakman's classroom. Gohan continued that pattern of being stared at, doodling and then going off to his next class until lunch.

Gohan was a few minutes late to lunch because Mr. Oldsman wanted to talk to Gohan about the events that happened to the day before, wanting to make sure that Gohan was okay. Once Gohan had entered the cafeteria, all talking had stopped. However, just like in all of his classes, once he had sat down the talking resumed. _Wow, word must get around quick around here _Gohan thought to himself, while de-capsulizing his lunch. A minute or two later he was finished with it and he tried to strike up a conversation with his friends.

"So, how are all of your guys' day going so far?" Gohan asked all three of his friends. Only Videl had responded.

"My day's going just fine, Gohan, how about yours?" Videl responded, returning with another question.

"My day is going just fine, Videl, thanks for asking." Gohan told the girl sitting next to him. Videl just nodded. They were silent for a few more minutes, when Gohan noticed Sharpener looking at him funnily.

"Yes?" Gohan asked Sharpener, annoyed that Sharpener was looking at him like that.

"I don't get it! How do you get away beating the crap out of her father?! I've been her friend for years and sometimes she doesn't speak to me for weeks at a time for doing something like flirting with her! You've know her for two days, and it's like she automatically forgives you, like yesterday didn't even happen!" Sharpener yelled at Gohan from across the table. The cafeteria went dead silent, all eyes on Gohan and Sharpener.

"We talked about it." Gohan told him. He never expected what Sharpener did next, after all Gohan was telling the truth-sort of.

"Don't give me that shit, Nerd Boy! Tell me the truth!" Sharpener yelled at Gohan, throwing his left fist towards Gohan's face. Gohan, of course, dodged it, but he sure didn't expect it coming. Gohan was now extremely angry with Sharpener, one of his only friends had tried to punch him (and that Nerd Boy comment hadn't really helped either.) Gohan stood up and got right in Sharpener's face.

"You want to go toe to toe with me, Pretty Boy?" Gohan snarled at him. He could feel his arms slightly bulging, eyes flickering blue for a mere second or two. Before Sharpener could respond, Gohan felt a light weight fall on his right arm. He looked down and saw Videl touching his arm. They made eye contact and Videl shook her head, basically telling Gohan that he wasn't worth it.

RRRIIINNNGGG

The bell to go to 5th period rang, and Gohan stormed out of the cafeteria, Videl following in tow, Erasa, Sharpener and the rest of the cafeteria sitting there speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, I've been at my grandmas. I've got a few comments about Gohan's anger and I would just like to say that yes, he does have a few anger issues. I've always imagined that he's angry at himself and sometimes it comes out. In the show he's kind, but he has every right to be angry. I don't know, I just don't want him to be the Nerd Boy that Sharpener labeled him :)**

**I don't own DBZ, or any scenes I use from DBZ**

**Gohan POV**

Gohan really didn't want to fight Sharpener, he just didn't want to be called Nerd Boy anymore. So of course he did the most logical thing and caused a scene, attempting to scare Sharpener shitless. He stormed out of the cafeteria and towards the Gym. Gohan sensed somebody following him and he turned around to see Videl, out of breath, running towards him. She caught up to him and kneeled over, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Gohan questioned, finding the sight in front of him very amusing. She just looked back up at him, slightly glaring, and responded.

"Yeah, I just chased a guy from the other end of the school to make sure he was okay. Oh, and of course this guy could set the land speed record for walking, but I'm fine." Videl said, the sarcasm obvious, while rolling her eyes.

"Good, because I'd hate to over work you." Gohan joked. She straightened and lightly hit him on the shoulder. He just smiled and together they walked into the gym. They were the first ones in there, so they began to talk.

"I don't even see why we have to do this until we actually begin to spar. I mean we've both proved that we're light years ahead of the class." Videl complained while sitting down in the bleachers. Gohan sat down next to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've kind of been doing this stuff since I was four." Gohan replied, whispering the last part.

"I mean seriously though. It's not like we need the exercise, and we already know this stuff, we shouldn't have to do it." Videl justified. At that moment Coach Brunner walked in and hearing Videl's comment, he said to them, "Oh you two don't have to do anything until we're sparring. I mean, from what I've seen in these last two days, you two might as well get A's for the entire year."

"So what does that mean? You'll let us do whatever we want?" Videl questioned.

"Sure, as long as you don't leave the gym." He replied. Videl fist pumped the air and Gohan slumped down into the bleachers more. A few minutes later, the entire class was out on the gym floor, stretching and complaining how Gohan and Videl didn't have to do any of it. Gohan just smiled and looked down and to his left, on the bleacher below him to see Videl doing her homework. He scooted to his left so he was right behind her, and peered over her shoulder, checking what she was doing. Out of the seven math problems she'd done, she had five of them right.

"How am I doing?" Videl questioned him. Gohan, a little shocked that she knew he was behind her, replied, "How did you know I was behind you?"

"Well you're not the quietest person in the world. That and you're breathing down my neck." Videl replied, an extremely small blush beginning to form.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gohan apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, but really, how am I doing?" Videl asked looking up at him. Gohan then went into full educational mode and sort of sat next to her in the gap where your feet are supposed to go.

"Well, on number 2, you multiplied 3 and 9, when you should have divided them. And on 5, you wrote out the fraction wrong and that caused you to divide the wrong numbers. But other than that, you're fine." Gohan informed her, pointing out her mistakes. She quickly thanked him and then went back to her work.

"Hey, I'm going take a nap. Will you wake me up when class ends?" Gohan asked her, yawning at the end. She looked at him, nodded, and then went back to her work. He laid down back on the bench and instantly fell asleep.

**Inside Gohan's Dream**

Gohan was an eleven year old boy again. He looked in front of him and saw Cell, all puffed up in his second form. But, he also saw his father in front him, his back to Gohan's face. Goku faced him and spoke.

"Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you." Gohan couldn't control his own words as he said, "What? Daddy?" Goku began to speak again, "Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan. Goodbye, my son." Goku then used Instant Transmission and he was gone.

"No, don't go!" Gohan yelled but it was too late. He fell to his knees and tears began to roll down his face. He felt both Cell's and his father's energy disappear. "Daddy!" Gohan screamed.

The dream shifted. Gohan was flying at very high speeds, towards Vegeta. There was a blast flying straight towards Vegeta, but Gohan was just the slightest bit faster. He shielded Vegeta's body, just as the blast connected with Gohan's left arm. A searing pain shot through his entire arm, and it wouldn't stop, even after the dream had shifted.

The dream shifted again and there was a blinding blue light coming from his right arm. He knew Cell was on the other end of the blast, which seemed to be the reoccurring theme of the dream. He could hear his dad yelling in his ear, "Do it now Gohan!"

**Videl POV**

The bell to signal class ending just rang and Videl put her homework into her backpack. She then looked to her left to see Gohan still sleeping. Throughout the class, he had hit her a few times, most likely reacting to something he was dreaming about. She saw that he sweating and his face was screwed up like he was in some severe pain. She grabbed his left arm and began to shake him. She shook his arm for a good five minutes, before she began to get irritated. She was the only one in the gym besides the teacher who was cleaning up, so she began to yell in his ear.

"Gohan! Gohan! Come on wake up! Wake up now Gohan!" she yelled in his ear, still shaking his am. That seemed to work as his eyes popped open.

**Gohan POV**

Gohan opened his eyes, only to see his face about six inches away from Videl's. She backed away and yelled, "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up forever!" Gohan sat up, and Videl backed away from him, beginning to walk down the bleachers

"I'm sorry." Gohan responded, grabbing his bag, beginning to walk down the bleachers, quickly catching up with Videl.

"Must have been some dream you were having." Videl commented as they walked out the door.

"Yeah…you could say that." Gohan responded quietly a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If this next chapter is going to make any sense to you readers, then I'll have to make a few things clear. One, Gohan started school a month after everybody else, in September. Two, it was the middle of September in the middle of the week. Three, Videl doesn't know that Gohan knows Bulma, he only mentioned Vegeta. Okay? Good. I hope you guys don't mind time skips, because I'll be doing one in this chapter. And yes, this chapter shall begin a very cliché, occasionally overused, idea. HAVE FUN!**

**Gohan POV**

A month had passed since Gohan had started at Orange Star, and he was beginning to get a little bored. He quickly fixed the slightly broken relationship he had with Sharpener, and there hadn't been an incident with Gohan's anger since that day in the cafeteria. Gohan continued to zone out in all of his classes and they had finally began sparring in P.E. Videl was always his partner for that, considering that she was the only one in that entire class that came even close to his power. She had faithfully kept his secret and he had taught her how to do her martial arts more correctly. On weekends he would train Goten and study under his mother's watchful eye. Sadly for Gohan, Dende was about to make his life a lot more interesting.

It was a Thursday, about a week before Halloween. It was first period and there was about ten minutes left in class. Gohan was aimlessly doodling, when Mr. Bird had stopped teaching to give them a very special announcement.

"Listen up, class. I have a very special announcement to make to all of you about the Senior Trip. Now, normally we would be going somewhere like a baseball game or a water park for the day, but this year is special." Mr. Bird started. Excited murmurs were heard throughout the classroom and Mr. Bird continued. "This year we will be spending a week at one of the most successful corporations in the world." There was a collective groan heard around the classroom and Gohan looked away from his drawing. _He couldn't be talking about….no…she wouldn't dare do that…would she? _Gohan thought to himself fidgeting in his chair. "Now, don't start groaning yet, I haven't told you where you're going yet. You are going to spend a week at… the marvelous…Capsule Corps." Mr. Bird finally announced. There was a collective gasp heard around the room and then the cheering had begun. Gohan had visibly paled and dropped his pencil, taking shaky breaths. This didn't go unnoticed by his three friends.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Erasa asked him, placing her hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. Before Gohan could answer, Sharpener answered for him.

"Are you kidding, Erasa? Capsule Corps. would be a paradise for Gohan. Just think about it, anything you could ever need to make something, anything you could ever want to know. It's a nerd's paradise." Sharpener informed them. Gohan just rolled his eyes. _How could she do this? Is she insane? She could get all of them killed! _Gohan quietly panicked, thinking of a certain hot-headed Saiyan he knew. Before Erasa could ask him anymore questions, Mr. Bird started talking again.

"You will be spending a week in their new residential building. You will each have a room to yourself, and yes, these rooms have already been assigned." Mr. Bird said, answering the age-old question. "You will be given time to work on a project that will count for a hundred points each towards your Math and Science grade." The class groaned again. "Don't worry, you will have the opportunity to work in groups, but no more than four people to a group. And, if your invention in extremely extraordinary, then it will be put on the market and you will receive half of the profit it makes." That got the class' attention, except for of course Gohan. He's held an on-again off-again position at Capsule Corps. since he was fourteen and he was pretty much the highest paid worker there, even if he only did pop in once or twice every month. But that was only because ALL of his inventions were highly revolutionary.

"Now, here are the permission slips. We will be leaving tomorrow as soon as we get a head count, et cetera, and remember to bring clothes, toiletries and any other necessities." Mr. Bird said as he handed out the permission slips and he excused them to their next class.

All day all he heard was Capsule Corps. this and Capsule Corps. that. He still hadn't that inevitable feeling that something bad was going to happen on that trip- like the fact that his class will really begin to realize just how much of a genius he was, or the fact that he knew Bulma Briefs in the first place. He worried until school was out, where he then quickly rocketed towards his home. He argued with his mother until she threatened the Frying Pan, and he gave up, giving her the form to sign.

**The Next Day**

Gohan didn't bother packing anything for the trip, he practically had a house full of clothes over there. He just pulled on a red long sleeved shirt and some black jeans, putting the permission slip in his pocket. He flew off towards the school and met Videl, Erasa and Sharpener on the school's front lawn.

"Hey, guys." Gohan said dejectedly. They replied with 'hellos' of their own, when Videl asked him a question.

"Gohan, where's your clothes and stuff?" Videl asked, seeing no sort of luggage at all. Gohan just pulled out his lunch capsule and lied to her that his stuff was inside of it. She seemed to accept that and they just talked about how excited they were for this trip, Gohan only adding a few comments throughout the entire conversation.

Finally, Mr. Bird had come out to the front lawn and began loading the kids on the bus, asking for permission slips. Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and Gohan were the last ones to get on the bus, but miraculously they all found seats next to each other: Erasa and Sharpener sat in front of Videl and Gohan. The bus driver then proceeded to explain how the trip to get there would be an hour or two long, along with the safety regulations. They started off and about a half hour into the trip, Gohan got sleepy. He told Videl he was going to take a nap and she nodded, while putting in her ear-buds. Gohan then leaned against the window and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up to the sound of a camera clicking, a flash flashing in his eyes and Erasa squealing, "They're so cute!" Gohan had no idea what she was talking about and turned to ask Videl, when he saw that she was leaning on his shoulder, asleep. _Oh so that's what she meant _Gohan told himself. He didn't move her, because it wasn't really uncomfortable, just a bit embarrassing. He looked out the window and guessed that they had about ten minutes to go until they were there. About five minutes away from Capsule Corps, Videl woke up and immediately scooted away from Gohan, blushing.

"So, is Gohan a good pillow, Videl?" Erasa asked teasingly. Videl's cheeks rivaled Gohan's shirt and she told Erasa to shut up. Erasa merely laughed and turned around. Five minutes later, they were at Capsule Corps. They all piled off of the bus and Gohan saw both Bulma and Vegeta out on the front yard to greet them. _Well here goes nothing _Gohan thought to himself as he walked towards his impending doom.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, all I really have to say is that chapter is going to be fun! BWAHAHA! Enjoy!**

**Oh FYI, I'm not the best when it comes to writing fight scenes.**

**Gohan POV**

Soon his class had gathered around the main entrance of Capsule Corps and Gohan had managed to stay in the very back of the crowd. He was suppressing his ki as much as he could, almost to the point to make it appear as if he were barely alive. He was also slightly crouching, seeing as you could identify his hair from a mile away. Soon Bulma began to talk.

"Hello everyone. My name is Bulma Briefs, as most of you probably already know. You will be spending a week here, where in that time you attempt to make something useful. As you've probably been informed, if your invention is extremely revolutionary, then it will be put on the market and the person or group that made it will receive half of its profits. Okay? Good. Any questions?" Bulma explained. A girl in the front with blonde hair named Jenna raised her hand. Bulma called in her.

"Umm, I was just wondering who that man was?" Jenna asked nervously. Gohan lightly smirked. _Hopefully she'll never really know who he is _Gohan thought to himself.

"Oh, him." Bulma said pointing to Vegeta "He's my husband Vegeta. That's right, I knew I brought him out here for a reason. You guys are, under no circumstances, allowed to-" Bulma was cut off by none other than Vegeta himself.

"Kaka-brat? What are you doing here?" Vegeta sneered, looking straight at Gohan. _Crap! Maybe if I don't answer, he'll think he's hallucinating or something _Gohan thought to himself, praying to his Namekian friend for help. Sadly for Gohan, Dende was feeling rather evil today.

"It's no use you idiot! I may be short, but I can still see your idiotic hair!" Vegeta yelled at him. _Well, there's no use anymore, I might as well reveal myself _Gohan thought sadly.

"Did you actually just admit that you were short, Vegeta?" Gohan asked boldly. If there was one thing you didn't joke about with Vegeta, it was his height. Vegeta's face morphed into one of anger and the class made a pathway between Vegeta and Gohan, looking at Gohan like he had a third eye. Vegeta advanced forward towards Gohan.

"That is of no importance! Now answer my question! Why are you here?" Vegeta yelled in his face.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm on a field trip with my school." Gohan simply answered, rolling his eyes.

"School?! Since when do you go to school?!" Vegeta yelled in his face.

"I've been going for about a month now. Why, do you miss your oh, so obvious stronger training partner?" Gohan teased. Vegeta's face turned red with anger and he yelled, "Stronger?! If you're so stronger than me, why don't you prove it! Go get on a gi and meet me in the GR in five minutes!" Vegeta yelled in his face, storming off towards the GR.

Once Vegeta was out of ear shot, he began to talk to Bulma.

"Do I have to go, Bulma?" Gohan asked, slightly whining.

"Hello, Gohan. And yes, I'm afraid you should probably go. I don't want any of your classmates to get injured from his rage. And don't break the GR!" Bulma answered him, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." Gohan said while beginning to walk up the space the students had made. When he was about half way up the walk way, though, he remembered that there was only one regeneration tank still working after his last visit. Quickly thinking, he walked back to where he previously stood and stood in front of Videl. He then began to feel through his pockets for his emergency senzu bean. He found it and handed it to Videl.

"Here, keep this with you. I have a feeling I'm going to need it later." Gohan told her. Not giving her any time to respond he quickly rushed off towards his family's room and got dressed into his normal gi.

**Five minutes later, in the GR**

"Finally, you're here! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show your cowardly face!" Vegeta taunted him.

"Let's just get this over with." Gohan said as they began to spar.

The fight lasted for hours. They had both powered up past their normal Super Saiyan state and they were matching each other's blows perfectly in sync. Vegeta seemed to have a slight advantage over Gohan though, he had obviously eaten before Gohan had come. It was nearing five 'o'clock Gohan had guessed, when Gohan was beginning to become tired of the slight beating he was getting from Vegeta. They jumped away from each other and before Vegeta could go on the attack again, Gohan yelled, "Vegeta, let's just get this over with already! I'm starving!" At that exact moment, Gohan's stomach growled.

"Fine, Kaka-brat! Whatever you want!" Vegeta responded. They both readied their hands and began to take control of their ki. In perfect synchronization they yelled.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan yelled releasing a blue light from his hands.

"GA-LICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled emitting a neon purple light from his hands.

The two attacks collided at the exact some time, causing a sonic boom to ripple through the room. Neither of the attacks were moving, and the room began to shake a little. Without breaking his concentration, Gohan looked down to see the floor beginning to crumble beneath his feet. Bulma's words of warning rang through Gohan's mind: _Don't break the GR! _Gohan didn't want to feel Bulma's wrath, so thinking quickly on his feet, he let go of his blast. Thinking back on it later, Gohan realized that it was probably a really stupid thing to do.

Vegeta's Galick Gun collided with the left side of Gohan's body and he was knocked out of his Super Saiyan 2. He fell to the ground. Vegeta briskly walked over to Gohan's beaten body and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta yelled, powering own from his Super Saiyan state.

"Bulma told…me…not to…break the GR." Gohan coughed out. Vegeta kicked Gohan in the face once again, ultimately breaking Gohan's nose. Blood began to flow from his nose and Vegeta walked away saying, "You're a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan! I'll be in the regeneration tank!" Vegeta yelled, exiting the room. Once Vegeta had left the room, Gohan attempted to stand up. However, he very quickly found out that his left arm hung limp at his side and his left leg was broken. How it hadn't hurt before he tried to move, he had no idea.

He squirmed around for a few minutes, before finally getting to his feet. He had no idea what he was going to do, seeing as Vegeta was probably already inside the regeneration tank by now. Then he remembered the senzu bean that he had given Videl to hold for him. He quickly found her ki signature and began to limp his way closer towards it, clutching his left arm with his right.

He limped throughout the hallways, getting ever so closer to her ki signature. Ten minutes or so later he had finally gotten to where she was. He stood outside of what only could be guessed was a cafeteria where his classmates were eating. He pushed the door open with his good arm, only to run into the very person he was looking for. She caught him and obviously hadn't noticed his condition yet.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl greeted.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized, looking down at her shirt, which he had just gotten a lot of his blood on. The class gasped behind her.

"It's okay it was an honest mista- Oh My GOD! Gohan what happened?!" Videl yelled, just now realizing his current condition. His shoes were missing and his pants were torn from his knees down. Half of his shirt was missing and both his left arm and left leg were inoperable. Also, his face, well his face was covered in blood from his broken nose and an injury to his left ear.

"There's no time…for that Videl. Just give me that…bean I gave you." Gohan coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood. Videl obviously knew what that bean would do, since she had seen its marvels before. She took it out of her pocket and placed it into Gohan's right hand, which was also covered in blood. He quickly ate it and recoiled in pain as his broken leg fixed itself, along with his limp arm and nose. Gohan stood straighter and his look of pain was replaced with his calm, happy demeanor. The blood still covered his body, but it wasn't flowing anymore.

"All better." Gohan commented to Videl, smiling. She just weakly laughed and said, "But you're still covered in blood, and half of you shirt is missing, along with your shoes."

"That can be dealt with later, I'm staring!" Gohan said energetically as he walked towards the seat next to Erasa. Videl just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face, as she closed the door and walked back to the table where her friends were sitting.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Enjoy :) Also, it was pointed out by a reviewer that since Gohan ate a senzu bean, he shouldn't be hungry. I apologize and I'll just have Gohan eat a human sized dinner. I'm sorry.**

**Gohan POV**

Once Gohan sat down next to Erasa, everybody stopped staring at him and went back to their own dinner. Gohan, having just ate a senzu bean, wasn't really _starving_, but he was always willing to eat. So he loaded his plate up with a few chicken legs, some mashed potatoes and some corn. He quickly ate it, and then looked back up at his friends. He had just then noticed that Videl had sat back down at the table, her shirt still covered in his blood. Feeling bad he said, "Hey Videl, I'm really sorry about your shirt. I could get it washed for you, or something."

Videl looked at him and said, "Gohan, its fine, it happens all the time, you know with helping the police and all. I'm more worried about you. What exactly happened to you?"

"Yeah, Gohan, what happened to you? And will you please wipe the blood off of your face?" Erasa asked him. Gohan, not even noticing the blood that was still on his face, put his hand under his nose. Sure enough there was still blood there, so he wiped it off with his napkin. He knew he didn't get it all, but he still had a question to answer.

"Well, I was in one of the labs, and one of the more dangerous inventions blew up." Gohan lied. Erasa bought it, but Sharpener and Videl wore looks of doubt on their faces. Gohan just gave Videl a look that said _I'll tell you later_, and she seemed to accept that. But Sharpener still had more questions.

"But then who was that man that took you away? And why were you wearing a gi and not your normal clothes?" Sharpener interrogated Gohan. Gohan had to think. He couldn't exactly tell Sharpener who Vegeta was, but he had to answer Sharpener's question.

"Well, you see, that guy was Bulma's husband. He wanted me to help him on one of the inventions that had to do with martial arts training, so he told me to get a gi on." Gohan answered, fearing Sharpener's next question.

"But how do you know him then?" Sharpener asked Gohan, giving Gohan a funny look.

Gohan, not knowing what to do answered, "His son and my little brother are friends. They've known each other for a while now." Gohan mentally cringed, knowing that that was a horrible answer, but he had to say something.

"So does that mean you know Bulma too, Gohan?" Erasa asked him, her voice as bubbly as ever. Gohan, however, was prepared for that question.

"Yeah, but not very well. She knows my name, and I know hers, but that's about it. I only really ever talk to Vegeta." Gohan lied to her. That seemed to stop their questions and Sharpener and Erasa went back to eating. Gohan just sat there, just now beginning to realize that he could win the prize at a Halloween party for most bloody. Five minutes or so later, Erasa and Sharpener were leading Gohan towards the residential area of Capsule Corps. Videl was walking quietly next to Gohan, most likely waiting for him to give her the truth about what really happened to him. Once they arrived at the residential area, Gohan wasn't very surprised. Having known Bulma for years, he knew she'd do something like this.

There was a big living room like area, with an extremely long couch, a decent sized coffee table, about ten arm chairs and a very big flat screened TV. There was a gym to the right side of the 'living room' and an indoor pool to the left side. Then there were about four hallways, leading to what Gohan had assumed, were rooms. Erasa had explained that Sharpener, Videl, Gohan and herself were all in the same hallway, Sharpener's room next to Erasa's and across from Gohan's, whose room was next to Videl's.

Once Erasa had shown Gohan his room, he was surprised to find that most of his clothes from his family's wing were in there. He found a note on his bed that read _Thought you might want these. - Bulma. _Gohan quickly changed into some more decent clothes and washed the rest of the blood off of his face. He walked out of his room to find Videl waiting outside of his room, with a new shirt on, the bloody one in her hands.

"Come on follow me, I'll show you where the washing machine is." Videl told him as she took off down the hall. Two rights and a left later and Videl and Gohan were in the laundry room. It was the biggest laundry room Gohan had ever seen, with at least 60 washers and dryers. Gohan put Videl's shirt in the washing machine and started its cycle. That's when Videl asked her question.

"What really happened to you?" Videl inquired, looking Gohan in the eye, leaning up on of the washing machines.

"Well I wasn't lying about being blown up, just how I was blown up. You see, that guy, his name is Vegeta. He's the last full blooded Saiyan, the one I told you about. Anyways, he challenged me to a spar, like you saw, and so that's what we did. We were sparring that whole time, and I was starting to get really hungry. So I told Vegeta that we should end it and so we did. I threw a Kamehameha wave at him, a real powerful one at that, and he responded with an equally powerful Galick Gun. Anyway the GR was beginning to break from all of the power we were using, and I didn't want to face Bulma's wrath, so I let go of my Kamehameha and got the full force of Vegeta's Galick Gun. I fell to the ground, and he kicked me in the face a couple of times for being un-Saiyan like. And then I went and looked for you and the rest is history. Any questions?" Gohan explained, while asking if she needed anything clarified.

"Umm, just one. What's a Kamehameha wave and what's a Galick Gun?" Videl asked, sounding utterly confused.

"They're a big amount of ki that can be used an as attack." Gohan told her, only to receive another confused face.

"What's ki?" Videl asked him.

"You mean I didn't tell you what that was, already?" Gohan asked her. Videl shook her head. "Well, oops. Ki is kind of like our life energy. If train the right way you can bring it out and use it as an attack, like this. Besides our martial arts skills and superior strength, it's how we win our battles. Oh, and it's also how we fly too." Gohan told her, while bringing out a small yellow ki orb. She looked at it with curiosity, and went to touch it, but Gohan let it fade out before she could.

"So only you and that other guy can do that?" Videl asked Gohan, a small look of disappointment written on her face.

"Oh, no, not at all. Every single living thing has ki in them, they just have to find out how to use it." Gohan told her. Videl's face instantly brightened and she asked one last question.

"So if you say anyone could use it, and you said that's how you fly, can you teach me how to fly?" Videl asked him like her life depended on it.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be too hard to teach you how to fly." Gohan told her while smiling. A few minutes after that, Videl's shirt was done in the washer and Gohan put in the dryer. They just stood in there talking for the whole hour it took for the shirt to dry. Once it was done drying, Gohan took it out, folded it up and handed it to Videl.

"Here you go. Nice and clean, and completely blood free." Gohan said, smiling. Videl accepted the shirt and said, "Thanks, Gohan. Now let's just hope your face stays that way too." The two laughed and walked out of the laundry room, only to realize that it was 10 'o' clock at night. They walked past the make shift living room, to see Sharpener pacing and Erasa sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Gohan said to his friends.

"Hey! You two have been missing for two hours and all you say is 'hey'! We looked everywhere for you two! Where were you?" Sharpener yelled at the two.

"Yeah where were you, Videl? Huh, where were you?" Erasa added, wiggling her eyebrows. Videl slightly blushed, nut waved her off.

"Well thanks for the concern, _Dad_." Videl told Sharpener. "But, obviously you two didn't look very hard enough. We were in the laundry room, because Gohan said that he would was my shirt, remember?" Videl told her two concerned friends. Both Sharpener and Erasa's mouth's retained the shape of O's.

"Well, anyways, it's getting late, and I've had a long day. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Gohan yawned as he walked down the hall that led to his room and fell onto his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dear readers etc. I would like to formally apologize for not updating since, like, forever! See I was only going to take a 2 day break. But then I find out I have to go to marching band camp from 8-3. Long story short, it whooped my butt. Marching band camp was some hard core stuff. And let's face it, I'm the world's best procrastinator. Anyways, I have a 5 day break before school starts, so I'll try to give you guys as much as possible before then. Otherwise I will most likely update on weekends and probably one during the week. It could be worse. Enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make it long, and interesting.**

That night Gohan's sleep was filled with nightmares. Gohan never really understood why he had so many nightmares, he just tried to bear them. He had a few odd ball ones, like his brother turning into a Saibaman and Trunks killing everyone in the world, but, however he did have one that was slightly expected. It was of Cell. Cell's plan had succeeded. He had killed everyone on the face of the Earth. Except for Gohan and Goku. But alas, Gohan was too cocky, too weak, and his father sacrificed himself. But all for nothing, as Goku's sacrifice had barely made a dent against Cell's power. Now with Goku dead, Cell had no one left to torture…except Gohan. Cell would leave Gohan gasping for air, on the verge of death, but would always stop there. Gohan would regain his strength, and attempt to run away, but Cell was smarter, faster and stronger than Gohan could ever be, so of course there really was no chance for Gohan. He could feel himself cry out in pain and agony as Cell broke his arm yet again, then proceeding to kick Gohan in the stomach multiple times and finishing it off with a brutal kick to the face.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat, tangled in the bed's comforter, seeing as he never actually got in his bed last night. He looked to his left and saw that his clock read 9:24 AM.

Suddenly, his door burst open and Videl ran in.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Videl asked while running over to his bed side. He took note that Videl was still in her pajamas and she had a toothbrush in her hand. Gohan exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a nightmare." Gohan said, while Videl sat at the foot of his bed.

"Well obviously it wasn't _just a nightmare_, Gohan. You practically scarred the living daylights out of the entire hall. And look at you, you're as pale as a ghost and you're covered in sweat." Videl responded, looking at Gohan, worry etched in her eyes. Gohan just sighed and put his head in his hands. Videl was silent for a moment, before she set down her toothbrush and crawled a bit closer to Gohan, sitting near his knees. She reached forward and gently touched Gohan's arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Videl questioned him. He shook his head no. "Do you want me to leave?" Again, Gohan shook his head no. "What do you want me to do?" Instead of responding, Gohan lunged forward and grabbed Videl, hugging her. Videl was shocked to say the least, but she soon regained her senses and hugged him back. She could feel him lightly crying into her shoulder. She lightly patted his back, just holding him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Gohan pulled away, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I just…I don't know…" Gohan said, but Videl put a finger to his lips.

"Sometimes we just need a hug. We need to know that somebody is there for us. And when it comes to my friends, I'm always there." Videl told him, smiling. Gohan looked up at her, but then just dejectedly looked back down. He sighed and said, "Videl, you remind me a lot my father. Always strong, independent, wanting to help people. You always know the right thing to say and when to say it. You know when to be serious, when to be light hearted and when to be gentle. Videl, there's still one more thing I need to tell you. Then technically you'd know everything about me."

Videl just sat there, listening to Gohan compliment her. But when he said he still had another secret to tell her, he sounded like his next few words could kill him.

"Okay, Gohan. What do you need to tell me?" Videl asked slowly. She was just hoping it wasn't something like 'oh I have a kid' or 'I'm a mass murderer'.

Gohan breathed out heavily and said, "Remember last month when I told you that Cell killed my father, and that I killed Cell and all of that stuff?" Videl nodded and Gohan continued. "Well I wasn't exactly telling you the full truth. Yes, Cell did kill my dad, and I killed Cell, but there were a few other things that lead up to my father's death. You see I was beating Cell like you wouldn't believe, he was practically a rag doll. You see in order to get his power, Cell had to absorb these really powerful androids, 17 and 18. Well, I was so strong, I knocked one of the absorbed androids out of him, Android 18. But with all of that power, came a price. I became extremely cocky. Extremely cocky. I was toying with Cell, espically after he spit out Android 18. But he had a trick up his sleeve. He puffed up, like a blimp I guess. Basically when he puffed up, he made himself into a ticking time bomb. He was going to blow up the world, and with that all of it's inhabitants." Gohan said sadly, not looking forward to the next part of the story.

"So? What happened? I mean obviously the world isn't gone, what happened?" Videl asked, not sensing Gohan's discomfort.

"Well you see at that point we had one minute to say goodbye and stuff. If I were to hit him, he would just blow up quicker. But my father….my father knew this technique where he could basically teleport himself to another person's Ki signature, and he could take somebody else with him too, as long as they were connected to him somehow.. He walked up to me and Cell, and told me he was proud of me and to take care of my mother. I didn't understand, you see. He…he said he loved me…and then he disappeared with Cell, to a different planet. That's how he died." Gohan explained, a tear trickling down his cheek. He looked up at Videl and shock was written on her face.

"Why Gohan? Why are you bringing this up, if by the looks of it, it only causes you pain?" Videl asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I deserve the pain. Don't you see, because of my cocky attitude, my father died. He told me to just finish Cell off, but no, I didn't listen. Then my father sacrafices himself to save the world, and all for nothing, because of course Cell just has to come back to life, even stronger than before! And then naturally, me and my friends nearly die again, and all because of my cockiness. And yeah, I killed him, BIG whoop. It doesn't make anything better, it doesn't make my father come back." Gohan told her, while adding that last part quietly.

Videl just sat there shocked. Her friend of only a month just told her that he blames himself for his father's death, and she felt horrible. From what she heard, Gohan has been through more than some people go through in a life time.

"Gohan…" Videl touched his arm. He looked up at her, anger written on his face. "Gohan, I haven't known you that long, but you shouldn't feel bad. You were eleven, and no eleven year old should have that much weight in their shoulders. Do you hear me? You wanted to show your father how good you were, you wanted to make him proud. Yeah, and a bad thing happened to him. Bad things happen every day. But in the end, you made him the proudest dad in the world. And do know why? Because you showed him that even in the worst of times, you could bounce back. You could handle what you were supposed to handle, and you accomplish what needs to be accomplished. And that's more than any eleven year old I know has **ever **done." Videl told him. A silent tear rolled down his cheek and he looked at her. He reached over and hugged her. It was quick, but Videl got the message. He was thanking her for finally helping him comprehend the mess that was his father's death.

"We should probably go and get some breakfast." Gohan said as he pulled away from the hug. Videl nodded and got off of his bed. "I'll see you in the cafeteria, Gohan." Videl said to him as she exited his room. Gohan nodded and got up and locked his door. He then changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. When he exited his room, for the first time in seven years, he was truly at peace. He understood what had happened and he knew what Videl said was true. He **was **trying to make his father proud of him, and in the end Gohan did just that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. Enjoy and leave a review :)**

**Gohan POV:**

As Gohan walked down the many halls towards the cafeteria, he ran into Videl. They walked together, neither of them mentioning what had happened moments before. Once they arrived at the cafeteria, both Gohan and Videl immediately found Sharpener and Erasa. Both of them were sitting at the circular table that they sat at last night, and they both looked like they had just woken up, with their faces on the table. Videl and Gohan walked over to them and sat down, next to them.

"Good morning." Gohan said to both Sharpener and Erasa. He got two muffled responses from the blondes, which sounded somewhere along the lines of good morning.

"Come on, you two, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, clearly confused why they would be so tired. Erasa barely lifted her head, resting her chin on the table.

"Gohan, it's Saturday." Erasa said.

"So?" Gohan asked, clearly not understanding what the day of the week had to do with anything. This time Sharpener answered.

"So, normal teenagers don't get up before like eleven on weekends. Seriously though Gohan, don't you sleep in?" Sharpener said while yawning. Gohan thought of Goten, and how normally on the weekends, Goten would be jumping up and down on Gohan around 8 in the morning. However, the group didn't have time to progress further into the subject, as Bulma walked in.

She walked to the center of the cafeteria and spoke.

"Okay, guys. Let me tell you this, I am a very busy woman. I also know a thing or two about teenagers. And for that reason, I'm going to let you do whatever you want. You'll have until Thursday to do your project. You can do whatever you want, just make sure to get your project done by Thursday. On Friday, they will be judged and then late that night we'll have a Halloween party. You'll leave early next Saturday. Okay have a great day. If you need anything, ask somebody that looks important." Bulma informed the class. Right before she left, she walked up to Gohan and whispered in his ear, "I've had your desk moved into the Invention Room. And no, you have to make up an **original** idea, not one from the files." And with that, Bulma left the cafeteria.

The friends ate in silence. Well, Erasa, Sharpener and Videl ate in silence. Gohan had finished his monster sized breakfast before any of them had finished their first slice of bacon. Deciding to break the silence, Gohan asked, "So what are you guys going to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe hit up the gym and then the pool." Sharpener responded, while eating his toast.

"Cool what about you two?" Gohan asked Videl and Erasa.

"I'll probably just sit around until Sharpener goes to the pool." Erasa responded. Gohan nodded and gestured to Videl. "And what about you?"

"I guess I'll just hang out with these guys until lunch. Why, what are you going to do, Gohan?" Videl responded.

"I'll probably work on my invention. I'd rather do it early than have to stress out at the end." Gohan said, while smiling. _Yeah, I'll probably be done in like an hour, then I'll catch up on some of the other inventions. After all, my mom could use some more money, I think she said something about our refrigerator dying _Gohan thought to himself.

"Typical, Gohan. How about when I'm done working out, we all go to that indoor pool?" Sharpener suggested to the group. There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Once they were all done eating, they headed back towards the living room of the building. From there, they all split up, agreeing to meet back there in an hour and a half. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa all went into the gym, although Erasa said she was just going to watch. Gohan then proceeded down a long corridor of rooms, where he eventually ended up in the Student Invention Room.

Once he walked through the door, he immediately spotted his desk. He couldn't believe what he saw. Apparently Bulma had done some work to his desk, because now it covered the entire length of an at least 30 ft. wall. Behind his desk was an equally long work station with all of the materials and tools Gohan could ever need. And it was all topped off with a roll-y chair. Gohan walked up to the roll-y chair and sat down. There was a 3 foot stack of files that Gohan had to go through right in front of him, and he figured he might as well work on them, seeing how he wasn't feeling very creative at the moment. He pulled out his reading glasses from one of the desk drawers and got to work.

He worked for what felt like hours, sorting through files of inventions that were either worthy or unworthy of being worked on and mass produced. He made at least 30 prototypes and was currently working out the math to make a hover board. He was quite tired, he hadn't worked this hard in over a month and it was mentally wearing him out. He decided he would just lay his head down for a few minutes…and just like that he entered a blissful sleep.

**Videl POV: **

Sharpener had just finished his morning workout, and we were all heading back towards the living room area where they all said that they would meet up. They got there, and Gohan still wasn't there, so they decided to wait for him. Ten minutes or so later and Gohan still hadn't shown.

"I wonder where Gohan is." Erasa thought out loud.

"He's probably too much in awe of all of the nerdy things to even know that he's late." Sharpener commented, snorting.

"Come on, let's go look for him." Videl suggested, heading down one of the many halls to her left. They all walked down the hall and came across a door that said Student Invention Room on a plaque next to it. They all entered it and saw what looked like a scientist workshop from a car commercial. And sitting at a ginormous desk in a roll-y chair on the other side of the room was Gohan-asleep.

"He just had to fall asleep, didn't he?" Sharpener commented, while he, Videl and Erasa walked up to him and began to shake him awake. He began to grumble something about a cooling system for a hovering mechanism, when he finally began to wake up. His fluttered open, and he lifted his head. Once the fogginess cleared from his eyes, he lifted his head and adjusted his crooked glasses. He opened his eyes wider when he realized where he was and who was in front of him.

**Gohan POV**

"He-hey guys. Wh-what's up?" Gohan stuttered out, nervously shuffling papers around.

"What's up is that you're late." Sharpener said to him, slightly annoyed. Gohan, clearly confused, looked up and asked, "Late, late for what?"

"Late for the pool, silly. Remember? We were all going to go swimming." Erasa giddily reminded him.

"Oh, right. Oh, hey I'm sorry, I got kind of…"Gohan trailed off. Sharpener picked up a strange looking object up off of Gohan's desk and said, "Yeah, we can tell. So is this your invention?"

"Hey! Don't touch that! It's very dangerous!" Gohan yelled, taking the invention from Sharpener's hands.

"Geez! Why so touchy? It's not like it could actually do anything?" Sharpener said, exasperated.

"You wanna bet?" Gohan challenged. He rolled backwards in his roll-y chair and began to look for something. He soon found it and rolled back towards his friends. He set a large piece of metal on his desk, and picked up the thing he took from Sharpener's hands. He aimed the tip at the piece of metal, and pulled the trigger. A snow white beam shot out and hit the block of metal. The block of metal was surrounded in a white snowy like layer.

"Whoa!" All three of them yelled.

"Go on, touch it." Gohan said, gesturing to the metal block. Videl stuck out her hand and touched the block with her index finger. She immediately recoiled.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CAPSULES! THAT WAS COLD!" Videl yelled, while holding her finger, rubbing it, trying to get it warm again.

"No way! You actually made a freeze ray, Gohan! Wicked!" Sharpener said, giving Gohan a high-five.

"Yeah, I guess, this isn't my project though." Gohan said awkwardly.

"What? Well, can I use it then?" Sharpener asked, grabbing the Freeze gun again.

Without even thinking about it, Gohan said, "No! You can't, classified Capsule Corp business." He took the Freeze Ray from Sharpener's hands and locked it in a drawer behind him.

"If it's so classified then how do you have it, or even know about it?" Sharpener challenged Gohan. _Oh shit, did I really just say that _Gohan asked himself, mentally face palming.

"Come on, Gohan, answer the question." Sharpener told him, beginning to become very annoyed with his friend. _I guess I have to tell them _Gohan sadly thought to himself.

"Well…I know about it because…I…kind of-ish…" Gohan slowly said.

"Just SPIT IT out, Gohan!" Sharpener yelled at him, now annoyed with his friend.

"Because I designed it for Capsule Corp!" Gohan yelled at him, buckling under the pressure. Nobody talked, nobody moved. Gohan looked up at his friends and shock was clearly written on their faces. Videl was the first one to move.

"You what?" Videl asked him, clearly in denial. _Wow, you would think after everything I told her, this would be a walk in the park _Gohan thought to himself, mentally chuckling.

"I said…I designed this for Capsule Corp." Gohan repeated, very slowly._ I might as well tell them everything. _"In fact, I've designed over half of the stuff that Capsule Corp makes." Gohan added.

"No way, I don't believe you." Sharpener said to him. Gohan, clearly unfazed, began to rummage through the many drawers of his desk. He rolled from one side of the desk to the other, until he finally found what he was looking for, his old invention files. He rolled back in front of Videl, Sharpener and Erasa and dropped the on his desk.

"Here," Gohan said while gesturing to the files, "have a look for yourself." Sharpener was the first to open one of the files. It was the one for one of the fastest hover cars in the world.

"No way you designed this." Sharpener said not believing Gohan at all. Gohan then took the file from Sharpener's hands and began looking for a certain page within it. Once he found it, he put it on top and gave the file back to Sharpener.

"Read that page, out loud." Gohan instructed him.

"Hover Car Model G-76. Capsule Corp. Senior Executive: Bulma Briefs. Chief Designer: Gohan Son. Chief Engineer: Gohan Son. First was tested by: Gohan Son." Sharpener read aloud, not believing what he just read.

"Look in the rest of the files, if you want. They'll all say the same thing." Gohan told them. And that's what they did. For hours, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa went through all of his old invention files. They discovered that he indeed design every one of them, so far.

Eventually the bell for lunch rang. Gohan, not wanting to miss a meal, got up and said, "I don't care what you guys do in here, just don't touch **anything**, besides those files. Do you understand?" Gohan warned. The three friends nodded, and with that, Gohan left the room and went to the cafeteria.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hola! School has started, so this will probably be the last update for a while. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Gohan POV**

Gohan walked into the cafeteria and silently sat down at the table he and his friends sat at earlier that morning. Soon enough, one of the butlers that Gohan knew, brought him a mountain of food.

"Thanks Jim." Gohan thanked the butler, before digging into his meal. The butler silently nodded and walked off into the other direction. Gohan ate to his heart's content, eating a good 25 pounds of food before becoming full. However, he was determined to finish his last cup of noodles. He slowly began to put the noodles in his mouth, when Videl walked up and sat next to him. Gohan stopped eating.

"Hey Videl." Gohan greeted the girl next to him, setting down his noodles.

"You never told me you were a genius." Videl said, looking at him.

"I guess I forgot to mention it. I mean it doesn't normally come up in conversation. 'Oh, look there's Gohan, the boy that could pass Advanced Calculus without even listening to the teacher.'" Gohan explained.

Videl sighed and said, "I guess you're right. But still, it's kind of hard to believe that you've designed some of the most revolutionary pieces of technology ever. I mean, the only reason I even believe you is because of everything else you've already told me."

"Yeah." Gohan said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. They sat together in silence until Videl's stomach growled. Gohan, hearing Videl's stomach's cry for food, looked down at his unfinished noodles and handed them to Videl.

"Here, you need them more than I do." Gohan said while reaching to the center of the table to get her some new chopsticks. He handed them to her and she grumbled a thank you before quickly devouring the rest of the noodles. Once Videl had finished her noodles, she and Gohan remained to sit in an awkward silence, until Gohan finally sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry for not telling you, it's just that I don't want to be different. I want to be like everybody else, I want to be accepted." Gohan whispered, leaning closer to Videl to tell her his deepest, darkest secrets.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not really all that hard to believe, I don't quite understand why Sharpener and Erasa are acting like they are. And anyways, I kind of find it hard to stay mad at you." Videl told him, the smallest blush forming on her cheeks. Gohan smiled, but like always, his moments of peace just had to be ruined. They both heard a loud, girly shriek and they quickly looked over to their left to see Erasa entering the cafeteria while dragging in Sharpener as well. The biggest of smiles was written on Erasa's face as she ran over to the two of them, Sharpener slowly walking behind her. Erasa sat down next to Videl.

"What did I just see?" Erasa asked excitedly, practically jumping in her seat. Gohan had no idea what she was talking about until it suddenly occurred to him how close his and Videl's faces were just moments before. They both simultaneously blushed and Gohan stuttered out, "N-nn-not-nnoth-nothing, you saw nothing. Nothing happened."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Gohan. Obviously it wasn't nothing, I haven't seen Videl blush this bad since that one time we were kids and her pants fell down." Erasa explained to Gohan, Videl's blush only intensifying.

"She's right you know." Sharpener said, appearing from behind Gohan and sitting down next to him.

"See, even Sharpener agrees with me. And when Sharpener agrees with something, you know it's true." Erasa concluded. Videl simply rolled her eyes, a blush still obvious on her cheeks. Gohan, wanting so desperately to relieve the awkwardness of situation, turned to Sharpener and asked, "So do you believe me now?"

"I suppose. The evidence you have provided is extremely convincing." Sharpener responded, only to receive blank stares. "What, do I have something on my face?" Sharpener asked, creeped out by the silence.

"No…it's just that…you actually sounded smart." Videl told him, shocked at the sudden vocabulary Sharpener had acquired.

"Hey! I'm smart!" Sharpener whined, and the other three merely laughed. The two blondes sat down and another waiter came over and gave the three their food. Gohan watched his friends eat, until he saw that Bulma had walked into the cafeteria. She walked straight over to Gohan's table and spoke directly to Gohan. The other stopped eating.

"Gohan, would it be possible for you to go pick up Trunks and your brother from your house and bring them back here?" Bulma asked Gohan, a pleading look in her eye.

"Do I have to? I mean just think lf all of trouble that those two would get into around here." Gohan asked, questioning Bulma's judgment.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Gohan. Stop being such a party pooper." Bulma told Gohan, smiling. Gohan laughed and Bulma left. Gohan stood up and stood behind his chair, pushing it in.

"Does anyone want to come? Mind you, I can only take one person with me, but any takers?" Gohan asked his friends.

"No, Sharpener and I going swimming." Erasa told Gohan, Sharpener nodding with the idea of that plan. Gohan looked over to Videl.

"What about you? Would you like to come?" Gohan asked her. Videl looked like she was battling an internal struggle, before finally saying, "Sure, I'll go. Why not." Videl stood up and she and Gohan walked to the exit. Right before they left, they could hear Erasa scream across the cafeteria, "HAVE FUN AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, YOU KNOW LIKE GET PREAGNANT!" The two walked out of the cafeteria, blushing like tomatoes.

Gohan lead Videl out of the building and on to the front lawn. Videl turned to Gohan and said, "I'm sorry for what Erasa said back there. She tends to jump to conclusions a lot."

"It's okay, my mom is pretty bad with that stuff too." Gohan told her, laughing. Videl laughed. They stood there for a minute until Gohan began to scratch the back of his head. He turned to Videl and asked, "Would you like me to carry you, or do want to just sort of ride on my back?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Videl asked the boy.

"Well, you know, I can fly…so yeah." Gohan reminded her.

"Oh, right…um can you carry me? I don't think I'd be able to trust my arms." Videl told him.

"Yeah I can do that." Gohan told her. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her let her get comfortable.

"You ready?" Gohan asked. She nodded. "Well than HERE WE GO!" Gohan yelled as he rocked off, all while Videl proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs, as they flew off into the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys….Let me just say that this chapter was like virtually impossible to write. I'm trying my best, but this chapter is being written through serious writer's block, so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks, believe me it will get better after this chapter.**

**Gohan POV**

Gohan took off at an insanely fast rate, only to be accompanied by an extremely loud scream from Videl. Gohan stopped mid-air and Videl stopped screaming.

"What? Too fast for you?" Gohan arrogantly smirked.

"Just a bit." Videl responded.

"So what, you don't want me to go 500 miles an hour? We'll never make it to my house before sun down." Gohan told her, raising his eye-brows.

"We were going 500 MILES AN HOUR?!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan merely nodded. Gohan could feel Videl's heart beginning to beat faster and faster.

"And at that rate we'll be at my house in about 10 minutes. If we go 400, it'll be half an hour. 300, an hour. 200, an hour and forty-five minutes." Gohan told her, trying to emphasize the importance of his speed. Videl looked down and said, "Well can you at least give me a minute to prepare next time?" Gohan laughed and responded with, "Sure." So they sat there, 1000 feet up in the air, waiting for Videl to give the go ahead.

Eventually she said she was okay, and Gohan took off again, and this time Videl didn't scream. True to his word, 10 minutes later, Gohan and Videl landed in front of his house. Gohan set Videl down on her feet, however she immediately grappled onto Gohan's arm, wobbling around.

"Are you a little dizzy?" Gohan asked her.

"What's your definition of a little?" Videl asked him, her face acquiring a small tinge of green. Gohan didn't get to respond, however, because he heard his name being called.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled, running towards his brother, Trunks following hot in pursuit. Goten and Trunks stopped right in front of Gohan.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! I missed you! Who's that?" Goten asked Gohan, pointing to Videl.

"This is Videl, Goten. She's a friend from school." Gohan explained. Goten seemed to accept this answer, but Trunks didn't.

"So then why is she here?" Trunks, being the drama queen he was. Before Gohan had the chance to answer, Chi-Chi came out of the house wielding her Frying Pan of Doom.

"Trunks Breifs! Don't be so rude!" Chi Chi yelled at Trunks, walking up to the group. She looked at Gohan and said, "Hello Gohan. Who's this and why is she leaning on your arm like that? Hmmm?" Chi Chi asked suggestively. Videl blushed while Gohan only rolled his eyes, used to his mother's antics by now.

"Mom, this Videl. She's a **friend** from school and she's just feeling a bit dizzy because of the ride over here." Gohan told his mother, emphasizing the word friend. Chi Chi instantly went into mother mode and rushed to Videl's side.

"Oh, honey are you okay? Do you need some water or a blanket? Do you have a fever?" Chi Chi asked while checking Videl's forehead. Videl squirmed.

"Oh, no I'm fine um…" Videl trailed off, not knowing the woman's name.

"Oh, you can call me Chi Chi dear." Chi Chi told her, backing off of the poor girl.

"Well, thank you Chi Chi for worrying, but really I'm fine." Videl reassured her. Chi Chi gave her a look like 'yeah right', but she didn't pursue the situation.

"Anyways Mom, we just came here to pick up Trunks and Goten. Bulma kind of needed us back as soon as possible so…yeah, we should probably get going." Gohan told his mother. Videl shot him a look, realizing the lie in Gohan's statement, but Gohan just returned with a look that said he would explain later.

"Okay then, sweetie. Behave at Bulma's, Goten. Oh and it was nice to meet you Videl." Chi Chi said, hugging both of her sons.

"Okay Mom, love you." Gohan told his mom. She responded with, "Love you too." Chi Chi walked back into her house, looking back before she entered to wave to her sons.

"Hey Gohan, can we race?" Goten asked, giving Gohan his best puppy dog look. Gohan looked at Videl, now leaning heavily on his arm, and watched as her eyes widened.

"Not today, Goten. You and Trunks can, but I can't today, I don't think it would be very good for Videl." Gohan told his brother with a gentle tone.

"Okay, Gohan. But next time you're racing me whether you like it or not." Goten told his brother. Goten then turned around and yelled, "NIMBUS!" Out of nowhere the little yellow cloud came, and Goten hopped onto it, leaving with Trunks following him. Gohan looked over to Videl and scooped her into his arms. He gave her a minute to get comfortable before asking, "Are you ready?" She nodded, closing her eyes, sinking into Gohan's arms. And Gohan took off.

Gohan landed in Capsule Corp's backyard. He looked down, and to his surprise, he found Videl sleeping. _Wow, she either got over her fear __**really **__quickly, or she was really pooped _Gohan thought to himself. He quickly entered the building and headed towards where their class' area was. He opened the door to the living room, only to his unfortunate luck, to find Erasa and Sharpener sitting on the couch watching a movie. They both turned away from their movie, and Erasa looked like she was about to die (from excitement or fear for her friend, Gohan didn't know). Gohan walked up to them.

"What happened here, hmmm?" Erasa asked, raising her eyebrows. Gohan blushed, realizing that was the second time that day Erasa had found them in an awkward position.

"She fell asleep." Gohan deadpanned. Sharpener snorted.

"While doing what?" Erasa asked suggestively. Gohan's blush increased dramatically.

"We were flying here, and when we landed, I noticed she was asleep." Gohan told her, making it sound like they were flying in a jet copter.

"Why not just wake her up?" Erasa continued. Gohan didn't think his cheeks could get any redder.

"I don't know, umm…I was raised to be a gentleman?" Gohan responded, sounding more like he was asking a question.

"Right." Sharpener commented. Gohan rolled his eyes and asked, "Which one is her room again?" Gohan asked Erasa, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"The one right next to yours." Erasa told him, satisfied with the amount of fun she'd gotten out of the two that day. Gohan walked away mumbling a thanks before walking down towards Videl's room.

He got to her room, and opened the door. He walked into the dark room, not being able to see much except for the windows above what Gohan guessed was Videl's bed. _Why does she get windows? _Gohan whined to himself, while placing Videl onto her bed. He pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and put it over her. As he quietly headed for the door, he heard Videl mumble, "Gohan," in her sleep, before rolling onto her side. Gohan exited the room and blushed for what felt like hours.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Life is hard. Marching band is really tiring and we still haven't learned our entire half time show (the game is on Friday). I'm totally failing at Spanish 1 and I rolled my ankle in P.E. so it's like impossible to even walk, how am I going to march? Ugh anyways I've decided to make chapters longer because I really am beginning to have a lot of chapters. Enjoy the story :)**

**Gohan POV**

Hours had passed and Videl had still not woken up. It was now dinner, and Gohan sitting with Sharpener and Erasa, still a little flustered by what he had heard Videl say in her sleep. _She was dreaming about me? Why would she dream about me? It's probably because I was the last person she saw…but what if it isn't? AHHHH this is so confusing! _Gohan argued with himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that Erasa was talking to him.

"Gohan!" Erasa yelled into Gohan's ear, attempting to get his attention.

"Ahhh! What? What? What do you want? Who's dying?" Gohan yelled, startled, while rubbing his ear out of pain.

"Nobody is dying, Gohan. You just had this really stupid look on your face." Erasa told him, imitating the look.

"Well sorry, I was just thinking." Gohan told her, poking at his food with his fork. A voice behind Gohan suddenly appeared.

"Are you going to eat that?" Gohan looked behind his shoulder to see Trunks and Goten with two cafeteria trays filled with food. The two boys sat on both of Gohan's sides, Trunks to the left and Goten to the right.

"No, here you can have it, Trunks." Gohan told the 8 year old while pushing his tray over to him. Trunks immediately began to eat his newly acquired food, then proceeded with his mountain. Goten, however, became concerned.

"Big Brother? Are you okay? You never pass up a meal." Goten told Gohan while attempting to feel his brother's forehead. Gohan put him back in his chair.

"I'm fine, Goten. I'm just not all that hungry." Gohan lied to his little brother. Really he just didn't want to bother with the food while trying to process the Videl situation..

"So this is your little brother, Gohan? He's so CUTE!" Erasa gushed while getting up to pinch Goten's cheeks. Goten shyly smiled and blushed.

"Yes this is my little brother, his name is Goten. Say hi, Goten." Gohan introduced his little brother.

"Hi." Goten said shyly.

"Aw, come on squirt, no need to be shy, these people are all nice." Gohan told his brother while messing up his hair. Goten just giggled. Gohan smiled and then stood up.

"Well, I think I'll be heading off to bed now." Gohan told the group.

"But it's only like 8, Gohan. Why go to bed so early?" Sharpener questioned him.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Gohan responded before walking out of the room. He walked into his room, changed into his pajamas and fell asleep, leaving all his worries about Videl for the next day.

**Midnight- Goten's POV**

Goten and Trunks were still up, and now the two of them were trying to figure out what to do. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Trunks yelled, "I got it!"

"What? What should we do?" Goten asked him excitedly, like a puppy when its master comes home.

"We should prank Gohan." Trunks suggested. Goten instantly became cautious.

"But why would we prank Big Brother? He's nice…" Goten trailed off.

"Didn't you see how he was holding that girl today when we were flying home? We could totally embarrass him in front of her." Trunks explained.

"I don't get it." Goten deadpanned.

"Of course you don't, just follow me." Trunks said while standing up.

"Okay, but for future reference I had NOTHIN' to do with this." Goten informed Trunks while he two walked out of Trunks' room into the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"We're getting some stuff." Trunks responded, while pulling a box out of the medicine cabinet. He set it on the counter and Goten picked it up.

"Yellow hair dye? What do we need this for?" Goten asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Goten?" Trunks asked, while opening the box.

**Morning- Gohan POV**

Gohan woke up Sunday morning at around 9:30. _Wow, Goten didn't wake me up. He knows how to sense ki… maybe he was just being nice _Gohan thought to himself while he got dressed. He walked out of his room and walked straight into Videl.

"Oh, hey I was just coming to wak- why are in Super Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Gohan asked, panicked. Videl didn't respond, she just stood there in shock, her hand covering her mouth. Realizing she wasn't going to help, Gohan ran back into his room and headed straight for the bathroom. What he saw wasn't good. His hair was blonde. Just like as if he was a Super Saiyan, except he knew he wasn't, he could feel it.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan yelled. _How did this happen? Who did this? _Gohan thought to himself, enraged. Videl walked in behind him.

"Hey, it's okay. You can always wash it out…" Videl trailed off.

"Who did this? Why would they…wait, wait I know who did this." Gohan said very slowly.

"Who?" Videl asked impatiently. Gohan was her friend and nobody was going to mess with him without going through her first, even if he was a million times stronger than her. Instead of responding, he burst out of the bathroom at an insanely fast rate muttering, "When I get my hands on them…oooh they're going to be so DEAD!" Videl had to run just to keep up with his walking.

"Who, Gohan? Who's going to be dead?" Videl asked him worriedly. He didn't respond, just kept walking fast. Gohan arrived at his destination with Videl following hot in pursuit. All eyes were on the two, after all it's not every day you see a blonde Gohan.

"Gohan what are we doing in here?" Videl asked him, obviously still wondering who dyed his hair. Gohan didn't respond, he just kept looking around the cafeteria for his targets. Target acquired. _Great, they don't know I'm here yet _Gohan thought to himself as he briskly walked up to the two little boys. Coincidently they were sitting at a table with Bulma, with their backs turned to Gohan, stuffing their faces with piles of food. Bulma saw him though. Gohan grabbed them by the backs of their shirts and lifted them out of their chairs, dropping them to the ground.

"Gohan are you —" Bulma started but was cut off by Gohan.

"Not now Bulma!" Gohan yelled at her and then murderously glared at Trunks, because deep down he knew that Goten didn't have the heart to do something this evil.

"H-Hey Gohan. How you been? I love what you've done with your hair...hehe." Trunks spat out nervously.

"Let's cut the bullshit Trunks. I know you did this." Gohan said angrily.

"Goten helped!" Trunks complained.

"Goten is too innocent to do this by himself, you however, you are an evil genius." Gohan told Trunks.

"Why thank you. I take pride in knowing I'm an evil genius in your books." Trunks said with an evil smile. Gohan faked a laugh before picking up Trunks by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Now how do I get it out?" Gohan asked angrily. Trunks began to scratch the back of his neck and said, "Um about that…you see I kind of enhanced the dye to make it so that it's…"

"So that it's what?" Gohan asked angrily, shaking Trunks.

"Permanent." Trunks spat out. Gohan was in shock, he dropped Trunks and the boy began to run for his life. But he wasn't quick enough, because his mother said, "Wait right there young man." Trunks froze. "Turn around." Bulma commanded. Trunks did what he was told and turned around.

"Now what did you put in the dye?" Bulma asked him very slowly, walking up to him.

"Umm, you know, stuff." Trunks said blandly.

"Like what stuff?" Bulma inquired deeper.

"I don't know, I can't say the name, it's too long." Trunks told his mother.

"Show me." Bulma said, dead serious. Trunks nodded and the two walked out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria's attention moved back to Gohan, who was still standing in shock. Goten left the room quickly, not wanting to even take a risk being around Gohan. Videl walked up to Gohan and lightly shook his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Gohan? Gohan, come on, Bulma is on this, your hair will be fine." Videl told him, continuing to shake his shoulder. That seemed to work, but not in a very good way. Gohan looked up to see everybody staring at him, then he looked back at his shoes, and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Gohan?!" Videl yelled, running after him.

Gohan sat on the front steps of the Capsule Corps building, holding his head in his hands, massaging his hair with his fingers. He had been sitting like that for a while, until Videl finally found him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Gohan." Videl said as she sat down next to him. He didn't look up at her, he just remained silent. Videl scooted a bit closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Gohan? Why are you so sad?" Videl asked him. Gohan stood up rather quickly and said, "I'm not sad, why would you think I'm sad? You see, sad isn't the right word, the right word is stressed. I'm stressed, I've been stressed for seven years. Yes, I realize that I didn't kill my father, but because of my father's decisions, I've become so uptight and stressed. And yes, I've had fun too, but OH MAN AM I STRESSED! Especially this last month, I've had to hide my strength, I've had to watch my temper, and I've had to become a practically new person! And now this trip here… this trip here has flipped my world upside down again…AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS! And now my hair is a different color and I—" Gohan ranted, his eyes going to their teal color towards the end. Videl put her fingers on his lips and he quieted down.

"Gohan, calm down, you're right, you shouldn't have to be stressed. But you'll be alright." Videl reassured him.

"How do you know that? How do you know any of these things you've been telling me?" Gohan questioned.

"Because, you've got me. And you've got Erasa. And you've got Sharpener. And we will always be there for you, because we're all friends. That's what friends do for each other, don't 'cha ya know?" Videl told him, lightly punching his shoulder towards the end.

"I've never really had a friend my own age before you guys, so no I wouldn't really know." Gohan said sadly, sitting back down. Videl didn't know what to say, she had walked right into that one.

"That's so sad." Gohan and Videl both looked up to see Erasa and Sharpener standing in the doorway of the front door.

"How much of that did you two hear?" Videl asked her friends.

"Enough to know that Gohan needs a hug." Erasa answered, sitting down on the steps next to Gohan, giving him a hug from the side. Sharpener stood there with a look of disgust on his face, but Erasa managed to pull him down so that he was hugging Gohan's other side. Videl leaned down in front of Gohan, sitting on her knees. She lifted his chin up and made direct eye contact with his once again black eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Gohan Son. We three will **always **be your friends, do ya hear me? Even when all of this is over and we've graduated high school, we will still be friends, no matter what. You'll never have to be lonely again. Understood?" Videl told Gohan. Gohan slowly smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now can I please let go of Nerd Boy so that we can all go work on our projects?" Sharpener asked, letting go even though nobody answered his question yet.

"Yeah, sure let's go." Gohan said, standing up, offering a hand to both Erasa and Videl. They all walked back inside, when Gohan asked, "So what do you guys have in mind for your project?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't you just love time skips? They make writing this story sooo much easier… if you hadn't caught on yet, there is going to be a time skip in this chapter. Have fun, and please, please, REVIEW!**

**Hey, p.s. let's see if you can catch my little tie in to a famous book series. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you do. :)**

**Gohan POV**

The rest of the week had gone greatly, with no incidents. Bulma had figured out what Trunks had put in the hair dye and had returned Gohan's hair back to its normal color. The day before, Thursday, Gohan and his group had turned in their project for a grade. Gohan had decided to help his three friends vs. working alone and his group made a pen that transformed into a sword, because after all who wouldn't want one of those.

It was now Friday, judgment day, well that and Halloween. It was around noon time and Bulma was going to be judging their projects that day- then later that night there was going to be a Halloween party in the cafeteria.

As all of the students stood around their projects as Bulma judged them one by one, Gohan's group couldn't help but become a little antsy.

"What if we get half of our invention's profits? That would be so cool! I can't even imagine what I'll buy with all of that money!" Erasa gushed.

"You do realize that you'll have to split it three ways, right?" Gohan pointed out. Erasa became slightly crestfallen.

"Four, actually." Videl corrected. "We're all getting some right? And there are four of us."

"Actually, you're splitting it three ways because I don't need any of it." Gohan told her knowingly.

"But you helped us **a lot **with this project. If anything you deserve most of it." Videl insisted.

"It's my job. In case you forgot, I work here." Gohan re-informed her.

"But-" Videl started, but was cut off by Erasa.

"If he doesn't want the money, he doesn't want the money. Just leave it at that Videl, more for us anyways." Erasa said greedily. Videl was going to retort, but Bulma walked over at that precise moment.

"Whelp, let's get this over with." Bulma said while winking towards Gohan, knowing anything Gohan made would be incredible. That hope, was however, vanquished, when she looked down at their table.

"A pen?! Really, a **pen, **Gohan?! What is this, some sort of joke?!" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated, attracting the attention of the rest of the students.

"Click it." Gohan said to Bulma.

"What?!"

"Click. The. Pen." Gohan said slowly. Bulma shot him a dirty look, but did what he said and clicked the pen. A sharp blade popped out of the top of the pen, the casing and point of the pen turning into a leather covered handle. The class gasped.

"W-wow, that's pretty amazing." Bulma stuttered out.

"I'll be collecting our half of its profits now." Gohan taunted.

"Oh, whatever Gohan. And anyways, you know how this stuff works, it'll take a good month before we can accumulate enough money." Bulma retorted. She then walked off to check another group's project.

"What?! I have to wait a month?!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have to be able to figure out the monthly profits, but in a month, you'll be rich...But anyways, what now guys?" Gohan explained.

"How many hours until the Halloween party?" Sharpener asked.

"It starts at six." Erasa told him. "What are you guys going as?" Erasa asked the group.

"I'm going as a zombie football player. What about you?" Sharpener responded.

"I'm going as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland." Erasa told the three.

"I'm going as a vampire." Videl said. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Videl asked, "Gohan, what are you going as?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." Gohan responded quickly.

"Fine, be secretive. We'll find out sooner or later." Videl told him. Gohan had just smiled.

**Videl's POV- 6:45 at the party**

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener had all been at the Halloween party for almost an hour now. The party was incredible, with a DJ, rainbow strobe lights, a bar full of non- alcoholic drinks and Halloween decorations up the wazoo. But Gohan had still not shown his face. Videl and Erasa we're leaning on a wall when Videl said, "Hey, where's Gohan?"

"What?!" Erasa yelled over the blaring music.

"I said, where is Gohan?!" Videl yelled back to the blonde. Erasa shrugged, for she had no idea where Gohan was.

"I'll be right back." Videl told her. Erasa nodded and Videl made her way out of the cafeteria. She headed up the hallway, towards Gohan's room and noticed there was a light seeping under the door. She knocked on the door and said, "Gohan, are you there?"

"Come on in." Gohan's voice sounded through the wooden door. And Videl entered.

**Gohan POV**

Gohan was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Videl entered his room. She was wearing a weird purple skirt-type-thing, a black and purple striped tank top, and this weird type of material, the type you would see on a tutu, around the waist. She was also wearing white face make up, black make up around her eyes and a pair of vampire fangs.

"What are you doing in those clothes? Why aren't you in your costume?" Videl questioned him, leaning in his doorway.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to the party." Gohan told her calmly, turning the page of his book.

"What?!" Videl asked surprised, advancing forward. "Why aren't you going to the party?!"

"I didn't want to go." Gohan responded shortly.

"Too bad, Gohan, you're going, whether you like it or not." Videl demanded.

"And what, do you suggest, might I wear? For you see, I have no costume." Gohan told her, closing his book. That one had visibly stumped Videl. _Maybe I'll still be able to get out of this _Gohan thought to himself. Sadly the fates were not on his side today, as Videl appeared to have come up with a plan.

"Do you still have that gi that you got blown up in?" Videl asked him, excited.

"Yeah…why?" Gohan questioned.

"Go put it on." Videl commanded.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay." Gohan said. So Gohan went over to his drawer and pulled out his 'broken' gi. Aside from still being covered in blood, the shirt resembled a toga, the left side of it completely gone. The belt was fine and his pants were ripped up to the knees. The shoes had been obliterated in the fight with Vegeta. He showed the clothes to Videl to make sure he had the right ones, and she nodded, telling him he had the right clothes.

He went into the bathroom and quickly changed into the destroyed gi. He walked out of the bathroom and Videl was sitting on his bed,

"Now what?" Gohan asked her, crossing his arms. Videl didn't answer, but instead she pulled a bottle out from behind her back.

"Now I need you to change into a Super Saiyan." Videl told him simply.

"What?!" Gohan yelled, shocked.

"Just do it, it's not like you leave an aura or anything, the only thing that's different is you hair and eye color." Videl said simply.

"And my power level." Gohan told her pointedly.

"Well this is easier than dying your hair all over again." Videl said, smiling, remembering Trunk's prank. Gohan sighed and he quickly gathered his energy into one central focal point, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Great! Now I just need to put some of this stuff on your face and stuff, and you'll be ready." Videl said, getting off of Gohan's bed.

"Wait-what's that stuff?" Gohan asked, backing away from Videl.

"Relax, it's just fake blood Gohan." Videl told him reassuringly. Gohan relaxed and Videl stood in front of him. She put a big blob in her left hand and with her right hand's index finger, she carefully applied some to his face. She put some around his nostrils, as if he had a bloody nose, a lot by his left ear, some near his left eye and a little dribble of it coming out the left side of his mouth. She also put some near his left eyebrow, under his left eye, and some running down his left arm. Then she went into his bathroom and washed her hands.

Gohan was standing there, very confused. "What am I going as, exactly?"

"You're going as yourself." Videl said dully.

"What does that mean?" Gohan questioned.

"You're going as the Delivery Boy from the Cell games." Videl explained.

"What?! That was your idea?! That's a horrible idea!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well, sorry! I wasn't given a lot of time to think!" Videl yelled back at him. Gohan realized his mistake, and bowed his head in defeat. She was right, it was his fault that she had to think of his costume in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized.

"It's okay, Gohan." Videl sighed. "Come on let's get going." Gohan nodded.

The two walked back to the cafeteria, but before Videl could open the doors, Gohan stopped her.

"Look, I really am sorry. I've just never been one for parties." Gohan told her.

"It's okay Gohan, I probably should have come up with something better, anyways." Videl said gloomily.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know I just **love **to go around half naked? Especially to parties." Gohan said, impersonating Sharpener. Videl laughed and Gohan smiled. "Come on, let's go." And the two walked in.

Nobody paid any attention to the two as they carefully made their way over to where Erasa and Sharpener were.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Videl said, pointing towards Gohan.

"There you two are! Videl, you've been gone for like twenty minutes!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gohan was dying his hair." Videl lied, Gohan nodding, agreeing with the lie.

"Oh…" Erasa said.

"What are you supposed to be anyway, Gohan?" Sharpener asked him, giving him an odd look.

"I'm the Delivery Boy, from the Cell Games." Gohan answered.

"Oh…wow…that's creative, I don't think I've ever known anybody that's ever done that before." Sharpener replied, shocked.

"Yeah." Gohan said smiling scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, Gohan, you even got it down to the blue eyes. How'd you do that, contacts or something?" Erasa asked in awe.

"Yeah…that's it." Gohan slowly answered, nodding.

For the rest of the night, the four had danced around to all of the popular songs, and even sang a couple of the famous Halloween songs, like the Ghostbusters theme song. Finally, five minutes before midnight, the DJ had announced, "Alright everybody these are the last two songs of the night. So, grab a partner and dance the night away." The DJ had put on a slow song, hence why he said to grab a partner.

The four of them had all walked back to the wall and watched all the other people dance. Becoming bored, Sharpener turned to Erasa and asked, "Hey Erasa, let's go dance."

"What, are you sure?" Erasa said slowly. Sharpener nodded, smiling. That was the first time Gohan ever saw Sharpener genuinely smile. So the two went onto the dance floor and just slowly rocked back and forth.

Gohan and Videl remained on the wall as the song ended. The DJ then proceeded to put on another slow song, the last song of the night. Gohan turned to Videl and asked, "Can I have this dance?" Videl was shocked to say the least, but she quickly regained her composure, and she smiled. "Sure, Gohan."

The two walked out onto the dance floor. Gohan didn't really know what to do, seeing as it was technically his first dance with a girl, so he just did what the guys in the movies did, and put his hands on her hips. Videl responded and put her arms around his neck. The two just slowly rocked side to side, in rhythm to the music, when suddenly Videl looked up into Gohan's teal eyes.

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl said quietly.

"You're welcome." Gohan responded. He didn't know what she was thanking him for, so he just went with it. Videl put her head on Gohan's partially bare chest and the two just danced until the end of the party.


End file.
